Niño
by CamiSirogane
Summary: Por motivos desconocidos Thel Vadam da a parar a la época en que John tan solo tenia 15 años. Ya estando allí se decide a ser de ayuda para el chico. Esperando no morir en el intento. - Ni halo ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
1. Curiosidad

**Por motivos desconocidos Thel Vadam da a parar a la época en que John tan solo tenia 15 años.****Ya estando allí se decide a ser de ayuda para el chico. Esperando no morir en el intento.****-****Ni halo ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

_

Lo ultimo que recordaba era el haber estado en Sangheilios hablando con aquél Spartan, John 117.

Ahora estaba en una nave de la UNSC, una de buen tamaño, sin embargo no se comparaba a la Infinity.

Activó la refracción de su armadura y se dispuso a investigar. Había soldados repartidos por distintas zonas, no parecían notarlo así que continuó por aquellos corredores.

Llego a una habitación de gran tamaño, allí estaban un grupo de Spartan reunidos. Eran un tanto más pequeños que los que el conocía, intrigado se acerco pero uno de ellos notó su presencia y giró en su dirección.

Thel retrocedió lentamente pero el chico ya lo seguía. Lo miró con atención y notó el número en su armadura, 117. Era John, al parecer una versión joven.

Retrocedió hasta salir de la habitación con el pequeño John siguiéndole, ya afuera le hablo suave para no alterarlo.

T: No soy un enemigo, ni planeo dañarte.

J: Si es así, por qué no te muestras?

T: Porque no quiero asustarte.

J: Soy un Spartan. Eso no nos pasa.

T: Eres alguien de palabra?

J: Claro.

T: Promete no alterarte... te mostrare.

J: De acuerdo.

Thel desactivo la refracción de su armadura, mostrándose a John que retrocedió un par de pasos, deteniéndose al recordar su promesa.

El Sangheili se agazapó lentamente hasta quedar a la altura del Spartan.

J: Eres del Covenant...

T: Muchos de mi raza lo son. Yo no, soy un sangheili.

J: Sangheili?

T: Si, esa es mi raza. Como tu decir humano.

J: No sabía que hablaran nuestro idioma... será mejor que me acompañes a mi parcela.

T: Tienes razón.

Dentro de la parcela John dejó al sangheili acomodarse a gusto, mientras el regresó con sus compañeros.

Estos lo interrogaron apenas entró, el les explicó, haciéndoles prometer guardar el secreto. Ellos obedecieron sin chistar a su líder. Exceptuando a su compañera Kelly, que le exigió saber más.

K: Se supondría que deberíamos matar a esas cosas... no darles albergue.

J: Conoce nuestro idioma, además pudo habernos atacado pero no lo hizo.

K: Y que nos asegura que no lo hará?

J: Algo me dice que no lo hará, debes verlo para entenderme.

Los dos fueron rumbo a la parcela de John. Al verlo Kelly tubo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no atacarlo, tal como su entrenamiento dictaba.

Thel no se inmuto por la presencia de la joven Spartan, en su mente solo estaba el niño frente a él.

Si bien los Spartan tienen el tamaño de un adulto, no se comparan al tamaño de un elite.

K: Así que tu... eres el... sangheili.

T: Eso dicen... para que la trajiste, niño?

J: Primero, ella quería verte. Segundo, no me digas niño.

K: Uy... tiene carácter y habla bastante claro.

T: Acaso que esperabas humana... balbuceos?

J: Kelly ve con el resto, luego te sigo.

K: Ok...

Apenas ella se fue, John se dispuso a investigar lo que más curiosidad le causaba de aquél alíen, sus mandíbulas.

En un comienzo Thel no entendió las intenciones del chico, así que apartó el rostro. John hizo un segundo intento, esta vez Thel se dejó hacer.

Le resultaba interesante lo curioso que podía llegar a ser el 117.


	2. Fin del juego

Llevaban una semana jugando a las escondidas, como solía decir Kelly.

Continuos cambios de sitio, mentiras a diestra y siniestra y el constante temor a que descubrieran a la criatura que ocultaban.

Los pequeños Spartan se sentían inquietos y excitados a partes iguales, nunca le habían mentido a sus superiores y menos tanto tiempo.

Pero todo este trajín comenzaba a incomodar a Thel, que aún se sorprendía de su propia paciencia, sabiendo que de habérselo pedido otro no hubiera aceptado.

K: Se nos acaban los sitios John.

J: Lo sé, ya pensare en algo.

T: No, me canse de esconderme.

J: Qué?

T: Lo que escuchaste niño. Iré directamente con Halsey.

K: Estás demente Sangheili? Te mataran.

T: Se como lidiar con eso.

Los dos Spartan seguían de serca a sangheili, este parecía conocer a la perfección el lugar, puesto que no tardó en encontrar el laboratorio de la Dr. Halsey.

Thel no tenia idea donde estaba así que optó por guiarse pos su olfato. Lo único malo de su plan era que al tener tan cerca a John, no había momento en que no captara su aroma lo cual lo distraía por momentos.

Al entrar en el laboratorio Catherine Elizabeth Halsey no pudo más que paralizarse en su lugar, al poco tiempo reaccionó, tomando un arma y disparándole a Thel, el sobre escudo se activó manteniéndolo ileso. Al segundo intento Thel valiéndose de su velocidad desarmó a Halsey, ella había visto la velocidad de los de su especie pero no de primera mano.

J: Doctora él no es un enemigo.

K: Cierto, no hay necesidad de atacarlo.

Dr: Es del Covenant!

T: No. No lo soy.

Dr: Manejas nuestro idioma...

J: No solo eso... nos ha explicado como pasar los sobre escudos y como evitar algunos ataques.

T: Lo único que me interesa es el bienestar del niño.

K: Creo que se refiere a ti, John.

J: Que no me digas niño.

Halsey sobrepasada por su curiosidad científica se dispuso a estudiar el funcionamiento de las armas y armadura de Thel.

Hasta el momento lo llamaban simplemente sangheili, al no saber su nombre, igualmente hasta el momento ninguno había preguntado.

Aun así esa incógnita daba vueltas constantemente en la cabeza de John.

Así que valiéndose del obvio favoritismo de aquél alien hacía él, convenció a Thel de hablar en privado.

T: Que quieres hablar niño?

J: Me estoy hartando de ese mote. Mi nombre es John 117.

T: No puedo evitarlo, para mi eres un niño.

J: Cual es tu nombre y cuantos años tienes acaso?

T: Mi nombre... Thel Vadam. Y mi edad, 73. No divulges mi nombre.


	3. Dudas

J: 73? Pero eso es mucho.

T: No tanto. Hay mayores, mucho mayores que yo.

J: Quienes?

T: Los miembros del consejo de Sangheilios.

El día se le hacía eterno a John, pasando de entrenamiento a estudio y viceversa. Había descubierto que le agradaba más pasar el tiempo con Thel. Terminando su entrenamiento fue a buscarlo, se extrañó al no encontrarlo ni en su parcela, ni en el laboratorio de la doctora. En ese momento un pensamiento cruzó su mente alertando lo. Y... Si lo había visto algún soldado? O peor... Un ODST? John comenzó a correr fuera del laboratorio, pasaba por cada sitio a velocidad inhumana, no, incluso inspartan.

Luego de un buen correrio John había logrado algo que muy pocos Spartan. Estaba completamente exhausto, apenas si podía respirar, seguro recorrió todos los niveles de la nave en tiempo récord y había entrado a todos los compartimientos. Excepto a uno, la bahía de embarque. Una nueva inquietud se hacía presente. Thel se habría ido? Fue lo más rápido que su agotado cuerpo le permitía, igual seguía siendo más rápido que los humanos promedio.

T: Por que tan agitado? Parece que te persiguiera el mismísimo Didacta.

J: Donde? Yo... Los ODST... No te fuiste...

T: Respira niño... Irme? Claro que no. Eres mi prioridad.

J: Me alegra que no... Tú prioridad? Que significa eso?

Un extraño silencio se instauró en el lugar. Hasta ese momento Thel era consciente de el peso de sus propias palabras. Veía a John cómo algo, alguien importante, pero que tanto?

John seguía mirándolo, era más que obvio que esperaba una respuesta. El problema radicaba en que no sabía que responder. Se limitó a tomar aire con parsimonia.

J: Y bien. No me gusta preguntar y menos dos veces.

T: Solo puedo decirte... Que... Algo dentro de mí me impulsa a cuidarte... A velar por tu bien.

J: Oh... No pensé que responderlas algo así.

Thel pasó la mano por el corto cabello de John haciéndolo soltar una muy suave risita. El sangheili lo imitó mostrando lo más parecido a una sonrisa.

K: Qué diablos paso John? No dejan de hablar de tu crucero por la nave.

T y J: Crucero?

K: Si. Cruce para el campo de entrenamiento, cruce para la cubierta, cruce para la parcela... Jeje.

T: El humor de ustedes los humanos es muy raro...

J: Cosas, luego te cuento. Estoy cansado, quiero dormir.

T: Te acompaño, niño.

K: Más te vale contarme, John 117. Y cuidadito, sangheili.


	4. Aliado?

La doctora Halsey no lograba salir de su asombro, frente a ella se presentaba, cual epifanía, la forma de hacer frente al Covenant.

Pero de igual manera surgía una enorme duda, que significaba la aparente rebelión del Sangheili abordo. Independiente de ello, se sentía altamente satisfecha con sus avances y no era para menos.

Ya había creado un sobre escudo para la armaduras Spartan y mejorado el poder de las armas principales de estos.

Pero la duda seguía, sumado a la pregunta, qué motivó a aquella criatura a desertar? Parecía muy apegado a su Spartan favorito, eso no lo diría nunca en voz alta.

Por otro lado podría ser que hubiera algo más grande, más peligroso que el Covenant, pero quién o qué?

Era mejor y más productivo centrarse en lo que sabía... Por el momento.

T: Niño, mantén la cabeza gacha, no puedes permitirte un golpe allí o quedarán noqueados.

J: Quedarán?

Thel por momentos olvida que John aún no recibía a la IA, Cortana. Se apresuró a enmendar su fallo.

T: Eres el líder de tu unidad por ende lo más seguro es que te proporcione una IA, la cual se alojará en tu casco.

J: Oh... Entiendo. Seguimos entrenando?

T: Como desees.

En el tiempo que llevaba entrenando con el Sangheili ya lograba seguirle el ritmo en combate. Si bien no le asentaba más de dos golpes, frenaba y esquivaba la mayoría de los suyos.

Eso le otorgó ventaja en los entrenamientos con sus hermanos, por que así veía a los otros Spartan.

K: Se acabó John... Pronto llegaremos a una base. Tal vez ellos si se den cuenta.

J: Aún me sorprende lo deficientes que son los sensores de esta nave.

T: Por algo el Covenant los tiene casi aplastados...

K: Hey! El hecho de ser un ex- covenant no te da derecho de hablar así.

T: El hecho de pasar desapercibido un mes me lo da...

J: Ya basta los dos. Necesitamos la ayuda de los otros.

Sin más dilación se dirigieron a hablar con el resto del grupo.

Al momento de estar reunidos la nave fue sacudida con gran fuerza, las alarmas se encendieron. Estaban siendo atacados por una nave del Covenant.

Tanto John cómo Kelly miraron hacia donde se encontraba el Sangheili bajo la refracción de su armadura. Tendrían que explicar a toda prisa, el plan se estaba yendo al caño y lo sabían.


	5. Muerte al traidor

Los adultos corrían de un lado a otro preparando armas y revisando daños. Todo se volvía un caos ordenado, mientras Kelly y John explicaban a toda prisa la situación a sus hermanos.

La doctora Halsey entró en la habitación en la que se habían reunido, casi no notó al sangheili, casi.

Dr: De prisa Spartans sus armaduras los esperan. Tú sangheili ten éste transmisor, hará que aparezcas como aliado. - Dijo viendo a sus muchachos irse.

T: Iré con ellos, no dejaré que lo... Los dañen. - Dijo mirando la puerta por donde salieron los Spartan.

Dr: Luego hablaremos de eso... - Acotó refiriéndose el su predilección por John.

Thel se limitó a bufar, para luego seguir a los mini Spartan como él los llamaba.

La nave enemiga se encontraba peligrosamente cerca pero aún no había disparado. Esto traía malos recuerdos al que sería el equipo azul, aún estaba muy fresca la muerte de San.

Calma... Abrumadora y desconcertante calma. De un momento a otro un aura muy conocida bordeó la nave. Se preparaba para disparar.

T: Niño, diles que retrocedan e incluyen la nave de costado. - Dijo por el transmisor lo más bajo que pudo para no ser notado.

J: No me llames... Agh. Señor sería bueno retroceder e inclinar la nave de costado.

?: Y eso de que nos sirve soldado? - Preguntó mientras lo hacía.

J: No lo sé... - Murmuró John sacándole una risa a Thel.

Al momento del disparo la nave estaba en su extraña posición. Recibió de lleno el disparo, se sacudió pero permaneció intacta.

Soldados y técnicos a bordo miraban al 117 como una especie de genio estratega.

Solo los que sabían la verdad miraban donde es hallaba el invicible aliado, ahora confirmado como tal.

Pasaron un rato esquivando y adsorbiendo disparos, Thel ya cansado del asunto le dijo a John que abriera en canal de comunicación, con suerte y los desconcertaba lo suficiente para poder irse de allí.

John hizo lo pedido con la excusa de desestabilizar sus consolas.

J: Apenas se den cuenta que soy humano cortaran la comunicación. - Dijo pensativo.

T: Tu solo repite lo que te diré, relájate tienes buena pronunciación... Para ser humano. - Dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de John.

La comunicación inició al otro lado alguien preguntó algo, o eso pareció a John. El repitió lo que Thel le decía, de no ser por el casco estaba seguro que la respiración del mayor chocaría contra su cuello y oído.

Tenía que concentrarse y seguir con esa plática de la cual apenas entendía una cuántas palabras, parecían convencidos.

Pero no todo es tan fácil, se dijo a si mismo John, al momento de oírse una voz de fondo. Aquel del fondo estaba molesto eso se notaba sin necesidad de entender lo que decía.

La sangre de John se congeló a lo poco que entendió.

?: Hay un traidor... morirá... Informar... Profetas... - La comunicación se cortó.

Para desconcierto de todos la nave se fue en un portal deliespacial.

Qué hacer hora, John se repetía mentalmente.


	6. No otro

La sala quedó en completo silencio, Thel aprovechó el estupor general para salir de allí siendo seguido por John. Este no tenía ganas de explicar "sus" maniobras.

Al llegar a su parcela John se dejó caer en la cama y Thel se sentó en el suelo.

T: Lo entendiste... Cierto

J: Qué te harán?

T: Lo más probable... Matarme.

J: No quiero...

T: Estaré bien, no te preocupes niño.

J: Que no me...

K: Interrumpo?

Kelly entró de imprevisto cortando la queja de John y percatandose de que ninguno miraba al otro.

A la larga prefirió salir y dejarlos solos, mejor era buscar a la Doctora Halsey.

T: La humana quería decirnos algo...

J: No era tan importante, sino lo hizo.

T: Niño, si me llegase a suceder algo...

J: No te sucederá nada.

Thel ignorando lo dicho por John, le tendió es su mano un extraño medallón.

J: Qué es?

T: Es un símbolo de la casa Vadam, al reverso está el de las espadas de Sangheilios.

J: Espadas de Sangheilios?

T: Es una fuerza rebelde que lucha contra el Covenant.

J: Básicamente posibles aliados.

T: Si, estás en lo correcto.

J: Quiénes son los profetas?

John miraba fijamente a Thel, su curiosidad nunca fue fácil de manejar.

Mientras tanto el Sangheili ordenaba sus ideas para contestar.

T: Ellos... Son la especie que gobierna el Covenant. Son a resumidas cuentas, tiranos.

J: Por eso las espadas de Sangheilios?

T: Correcto. Muchos de mi especie se hartaron de vivir bajo su yugo.

J: Me podrías contar de tu especie... De tu mundo?

T: Claro que si, niño.

Por está ves John no se quejó de aquel mote.

Pasaron horas, en las que el mini Spartan no perdía ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que el Sangheili le contaba.

Luego fue el turno de John de contar de si mismo, no sabía el porqué pero se le facilitaba hablar con aquel ser.

Más horas pasaron y o sorpresa John se había quedado dormido.

Para ese momento incluso Thel sentía el peso del sueño, como pudo se acomodó con aquel pequeño humano para descansar.

Pero cuando entraba en el sopor del sueño tubo una sensación que tardó en identificar. Era la misma que cuando llegó a ese tiempo, estaba siendo transportado en el tiempo de nuevo.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en un planeta.

T: Conozco éste lugar... Reach.

A lo lejos escuchó una voz que identificó de inmediato, era John... De nuevo.

J: Cortana, alguna nave funcionando?

C: No encuentro aún Jefe.

No había tiempo y la táctica que usó con el John joven no serviría. Lo mejor era un acercamiento directo.

T: John. - Lo llamó haciéndolo girar a mirarlo.

C: Danos una razón para no volarte los sesos... Covenant.

T: No te mentí cuando te dije que te darían una IA.

J: Thel? Por qué te fuiste?

C: Lo conocés Jefe?

T: No hay tiempo, se dónde hay una nave.

J: Llévame.

Decir que John estaba sorprendido era poco. Pero eso no hacía que dejará de confíar en aquel Sangheili.


	7. Culpa

Ya fuera de Reach mientras veía como el planeta era cristalizado, Thel no podía evitar tener una incómoda sensación de Deja-vu junto con una pizca de culpa. Pero bueno así es la guerra o eso se decía para calmar su conciencia.

Por otro lado John tenía la misma sensación de Deja-vu, otra vez ocultando a un sangheili, como cuando era...

T: Niño, llegaremos pronto a la Infinity.

C: Niño? Te das cuenta a quién le hablas!?

J: Creo que estoy un poco grande para ese mote...

Thel soltó la risa mientras Cortana no paraba de interrogar a John. Éste le explicó a su compañera el asunto a grandes rasgos, luego le explicaría a detalle.

J: Aún tienes el transmisor que te dió la Doctora Halsey?

T: Sigue conmigo.

J: Cortana lo recalibrará.

C: Ok... Conéctalo al tablero de mando.

Al llegar a la Infinity John entró seguido de Thel ocultó bajo la refracción de la armadura.

Thel vigilaba no ser notado, mientras presenciaba la condecoración de John.

Vio pasar a su niño con aquel soldado del cual no recordaba su nombre.

?: Usted dijo que vendría bien vestido...

J: Y usted dijo que no habría cámaras.

Thel tuvo aguantar la risa.

Irónico pensó Thel, mientras al niño le daban una medalla, en ese mismo momento su YO de esta época estaba siendo marcado con la 'Marca de la vergüenza' y más irónico aún es que en parte el ayudó a eso... Vaya paradoja.

A penas terminaron todos los asuntos protocolarios, John salió tranquilamente del lugar. Para el ojo entrenado de Thel era obvio que el niño estaba huyendo del sitio.

En la parcela de John.

T: Te veías muy bien con esas medallas.

J: Oh cállate... Quería salir corriendo. - Dijo agradecido mentalmente tener aún el casco puesto o Thel vería su sonrojo.

T: Lo manejarse bien.

J: Ya no soy "Niño"?

T: Siempre.

Quedaron en un cómodo silencio. Que fue roto de forma inoportuna por Cortana.

C: Quién habrá sido el que cristalizó Reach? Digo sé que fue del Covenant... Pero...

J: No creo que importe mucho, solo es otro enemigo más.

Thel los escuchaba en silencio sin saber que decir al respecto. Por un lado podía callar y dejar las cosas seguir su curso pero cuando John conociera a Inquisidor sería un problema, por el otro decir la verdad.

Pero eso creaba otras dos posibilidades. Por un lado que John exigiera explicaciones y esa era relativamente fácil de tratar, por el otro que John no quisiera saber nada, que incluso lo odiara.

La voz de John lo saco de sus pensamientos.

J: Sabes algo? Tú eras uno de ellos.

C: Era... Cada vez entiendo menos Jefe.

Thel se quedó mirando el profundo azúl de los ojos de John. En qué momento se había retirado el casco?

T: John...

J: Tan grave es?

T: Correcto. Tengo que contarte algo muy importante... Solo espero no me odies luego. - Dijo bajando la mirada al suelo y dejándola allí.

J: Te desapareciste por años y no te odio. Cuéntame, por favor.

T: No soy de este tiempo, ni de cuando eras niño. Él que cristalizó Reach... Es el Yo de esta época.


	8. Silencio

El silencio se había cernido en el sitio, pesado y sombrío. Thel miraba a John desde su ya habitual sitio, sentado en el suelo frente a la cama del spartan.

La expresión del 117 era más plana de lo normal, mientras Cortana se encontraba en silencio.

T: Di algo... Por favor. - Susurró comenzando a preocuparse.

J: Es eso posible?

La voz de John estaba totalmente falta de emoción, Thel se sintió estar nuevamente frente a el Demonio.

C: No tengo datos de sucesos similares anteriores. Pero en teoría es posible, Jefe.

T: John... - Patético se sentía, gran líder de las Espadas de Sangheilios totalmente enmudecido.

J: Me dijiste que yo era tu prioridad...

T: No mentí y aún lo eres.

J: Por qué?

No lo sé no era ni sería una buena respuesta, pero era la única que se paseaba por la mente del sangheili.

Si bien estaba conciente de su respeto para con el hombre frente a él, había algo más, algo que le impedía mirar en dirección contraria y desentenderse.

Era consciente de literalmente de cada uno de los gestos y manías del 117. Cosas que para los demás eran invisibles. Y en este momento dentro de la inexpresividad de John podía notar la confusión junto con un ligero matiz de resignación.

J: Supondré que es algo que no puedes... O no quieres decirme.

T: Serás alguien muy importante para muchas especies en el universo, harás grandes cosas. - Había querido decirle que sería muy valioso para él pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría su niño.

C: Bueno eso no es algo que no sepamos.

J: Entiendo.

John se sentía decepcionado, era como si esperara que Thel respondiera otra cosa, pero que?

Saber que lo cuidaba por algún tipo de obligación le generaba malestar, al mismo tiempo sentía que algo no estaba siendo dicho.

No sé atrevía a insistir, Thel nunca lo presionó cuando no quería decir o hacer algo así que él no lo presionaría.

J: Planeas dormir en el suelo? - Preguntó retirándose la armadura sin mirar al ex-covenant.

T: No creo que quepamos en tu cama, niño. - Su tono burlón no parecía afectar al Spartan.

J: No tendremos comentarios. - Retiro el chip de Cortana de su casco para luego ponerlo dentro de éste.

Aún no se creía su suerte, ese humano seguía siendo su niño aún luego de los eventos transcurridos. Aún depositaba su confianza en él.

AÚN lo buscaba a él.

Eso indiscutiblemente lo hacía sentirse tremendamente honrado, quien fuera antiguamente su enemigo, luego su rival y por último su camarada, ahora parecía considerarlo un amigo o incluso más.

Sin embargo de la misma manera le era imposible no sentirse un completo canalla, dándole verdades a medias a su niño y haciéndolo sentirse indeciso. Ese no era el comportamiento de un sangheili honorable y eso lo tenía muy en claro.

T: Qué quieres saber?

J: Nada, por ahora. Solo quiero poder dormir contigo. Como cuando era... Un niño.

T: Recuestate entonces y hazme espacio.

J: Descansa, Thel.

T: Igual tu, John.


	9. Recuerdo

No quería abrir los ojos, si bien no había tenido aquella sensación de nuevo, no se confiaba.

Se levantó o esa era la idea puesto que algo se lo impedía, decidió abrir los ojos para saber en qué estaba enredado.

No era un algo sino un alguien, al parecer no cambió de tiempo y al parecer ahora era el 'oso de felpa' de John. Se suponía que ya era un humano adulto pero se encontraba abrazado a él como cualquier cria.

Thel nunca fue muy versado en lo que tiene que ver con muestras de afecto, criado desde su más temprana infancia con el propósito de convertirse en un guerrero al servicio tanto de la casa Vadam como del Covenant.

Básicamente seguía sin tener ni idea de cómo proceder.

J: Kelly... Quítate de encima. - Habló dormido e irónicamente sujetándose más.

T: Como es esa expresión humana? Ah sí, quemaste la olla.

John se sentó de golpe para luego mirar a los lados. Al ver a Thel se relajó notablemente.

J: Cuanto he dormido?

T: Si tienes que preguntar... - Dejo la frase en el aire.

J: Tengo que presentar mi informe ayer no hubo tiempo.

T: Ve, conozco la rutina. Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

Luego de alistarse y reubicar a Cortana el su sitio John le dió un asentimiento a su 'compañero de cuarto' y se fue.

El despertar de John le trajo recuerdos a Thel, una de las veces pasadas que compartió cama con el niño, al intentar moverlo este despertó de forma abrupta para luego soltar un fuerte 'Señor, si señor' y agachar la cabeza, como esperando un golpe.

Eso lo turbo considerablemente, solo era una cría, eso hizo que su convicción al cuidarlo fuese mayor.

?: Jefe, se encuentra bien? A reposado más de lo normal. Si quiere, puedo llamar al ala medica...

J: Estoy bien. Donde esta la Doctora?

?:En la bahía de carga. Señor.

John dió un asentimiento a modo de agradecimiento y salió. Necesitaba contarle a la Doctora del regreso de Thel.

En el camino se encontró con sus compañeros del equipo azul, les contó a grandes rasgos el asunto. Kelly nuevamente exigió saber más detalles y hablar con Thel.

K: Me dirás otra vez que algo te dice que es de fiar? - Seguía a John en busca de la Doctora, mientras negaba poco convencida.

J: Si.

K: Ay pues... Si él te dice que existe una especie que infecta a otras estilo plaga, seguro le crees...

J: Seguramente lo haría.

Entre discusión y discusión llegaron con Halsey, está se extrañó al verlos pues no los esperaba, por lo menos no tan pronto.

Los guío a un sector más cerca a los motores para evitar espionaje y los Spartan procedieron a explicar el asunto. En realidad John explicaba y Kelly se debatía entre quejarse y animarse.

Dr: Necesito hablar con él, si aún está de nuestra parte...

J; Lo está. - Su voz salió más cortante de lo que pretendía.

K: Relájate, solo quiere hablar con tu sangheili.


	10. Desenfocado

La doctora caminaba de una lado a otro en su laboratorio, pensando y analizando la nueva información.

Conocer de ante mano los movimientos del Covenant le resultaba muy útil. De igual manera le resultaba muy extraño, como sabía todas aquellas cosas el Sangheili.

Sus Spartan no parecían poseer mayor información. Exepto John, no parecía asombrarle en absoluto la situación.

Dr: Estos Halo... Qué tan poderosos son?

T: Once millones años luz a la redonda.

K: Pero qué demonios!? Y dices que son siete, no veo un buen panorama.

T: Hay que evitar que se activen. Comenzando con la instalación 04.

K: John, qué opinas?

John se mantuvo en silencio un rato, pensando en que hacer al respecto pero no se le ocurría nada.

Thel notó su estado e ideó una excusa para llevarlo a su parcela, para hablar.

J: Hay algo, cierto? Siempre lo hay... - Susurró al final.

T: Te encontrarás con el YO de ésta época. Pro no será tu enemigo, por lo menos no estará demasiado pendiente de ti.

J: Se supone que eso debe animarme?

T: No. Solo prevenirte.

C: Jefe. Qué harás cuando lo veas?

T: Buena pregunta, IA.

J: Ya lo pensaré cuando suceda.

T: Solo recuerda que Él aún no es yo.

C: Que confuso.

Los Spartan entrenaban, ahora bajo la supervisión del sangheili. La doctora repasaba los planos de las naves, las armas y todo los que pidiera mejorar para afrontar lo que venía.

Thel procuraba tener a John lo mejor informado y también prepararlo para la Gravemind.

Lo que está haría y le diría. Si bien para John no sería una información de gravedad, para su Yo de esta época sería la caída de todo su mundo y sabiendo esto su niño sabría como lidiar con más facilidad con el Inquisidor, cómo sería conocido en aquel tiempo.

J: Cómo evitaré que esa cosa dañe a Cortana?

C: Estaré bien Jefe.

T: Desconectala.

C: No le harás...

J: Ahora dime.

T: No puedes evitarlo, es importante conectarla al Halo. Así que yo iré por ella.

J: Aprovecharás la confusión para no ser detectado.

T: Exacto.

Al se re conectada Cortana no paraba de quejarse e interrogar al par, pero ninguno le decía sobre el plan.

John se repetía que era por el bien de Cortana.

C: Dime que harán, Jefe.

J: Lo haré cuando estamos en el Halo.

C: Uhs... Está bien.

Los días pasaban y nuevamente se había creado la rutina conocida para todos los que sabían de ex-covenant.

La doctora cubría con gran facilidad las sospechas que se pudieran levantar entorno a sus actividades y las de sus muchachos.

Se rosprendia de aún pensar en ellos como sus muchachos, sus niños.

K: Qué hacen aquí? Podrían verte Thel.

T: Está bien. Todos están ocupados, nadie vendrá.

J: Hmm... - Miranda los motores como si fuera lo más interesante.

K: Ok, por si algo vigilaré los alrededores.

T/J: Gracias.

T: Te cuida mucho.

J: Se siente mi hermana mayor.

T: Cumple bien con su auto impuesta misión.

J: Lo sé. Pero prefiero estar contigo.

T: Me elegra oír eso... y pienso lo mismo.


	11. Miradas

Era su impresión o las cosas estaban sucediendo más rápido de lo que él recordaba.

A lo lejos se veía a si mismo discutiendo cor Rtas. Ya portaba la armadura del Inquisidor.

Le era difícil contenerse para no ir en esa instante y matar a los profetas, había cosas que no debía cambiar.

Los soldados de la UNSC hacían lo que podían mientras su niño avanzaba con gran facilidad.

T: Aún si no lo hubiera entrenado, él es imparable...

Thel decidió continuar en su búsqueda de una nave. No necesitaba algo grande, él y una IA no ocuparían mucho espacio.

C: Al fin me lo dirás, Jefe...

J: Thel se ofreció para un plan de contingencia. - Mintió a medias sin parar de caminar.

C: Supongo que será lo máximo que sacaré de ti... - Resignarse era mejor, igual no quería presionarlo.

Pasaba por el campo de batalla, eliminando enemigos a diestra y siniestra.

Sin embargo no podía evitar detallar a los sangheili con los que se topaba, en esos momentos notaba los más destacable de ellos, eran demasiado expresivos en su mirada.

Los sangheili enemigo lo veían con una mezcla de odio y repulsión que aunque no lo diera a notar, eso descolocaba un poco a John.

J: Nada que ver con la mirada de Thel. - Susurró aún avanzando.

C: Qué pasa con su mirada?

J: Nada... Pensaba en voz alta. - Se detuvo un momento para hubicar las zonas que Thel ya le había mencionado.

En su reconocimiento notó que algunas cosas estaban desfasadas.

Tan concentrado estaba en comparaciones que no notó el brute que se aproximaba, logró detenerlo a tiempo pero perdió el equilibrio callendo al agua.

Trató de salir a flote de alguna manera, comenzaba a inquietarse hasta que recordó que por esa zona era por donde se suponía lo encontraría la Gravemind.

Tal vez no estaba tan desfasado, talvez ya estaría el 'otro' Thel allí.

Entre sus tentáculos permanecían inconscientes esos dos seres. No tenía tiempo pero tampoco suficientes ganas de hacerlos reaccionar.

Gr: Por fin... Sangheili... Oh y tu, humano.

T: Sueltame. No tengo tiempo para perder!

J: Donde estamos? - Preguntó por llenar espacio.

T: Eso no importa Demon, hay que salir.

Gr: Callate y escucha...

John se limitaba a observar el sitio, lo que decía la Gravemind era ya una perorata que el se sabía. No por que Thel se la hiciera aprender sino por que el sangheili aveces la repetía para si mismo cuando se quedaba pensando.

J: Como planeas salir de aquí? - Indagó en tono bajo.

T: Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Demon.

La mirada que le dirigió Thel al decir aquello, le dolió. John podía jurar que se sintió como si hubiera recibido uno de los puños de Kelly en el estómago.

Trató de respirar y recordar las palabras de Thel o como le decía Kelly, su sangheili.

J: Él aún no es Thel... - Repetía en Susurró como un mantra.

Gr: Los llevaré a puntos específicos...

Tanto se había 'perdido' bueno era hora de la acción.


	12. Guilty Spark

Ver a su niño caer fue algo realmente alarmante. Tenía que recordarse su propio plan y el hecho de que eso tenía que pasar.

Lo más rápido que pudo dirigió la nave cerca al lugar donde aparecería John.

Tomar esa nave había sido más molesto que difícil. No recordaba que el Covenan fueran tan desordenado, disperso y sin prestar atención.

Eso le dejaba un agridulce a Thel, por lo menos no habría gran problema para que John llegara para desactivar el Halo.

T: Esa máquina es una carcacha...

Soltó la risa pensando en lo mucho que se le había pegado de las conductas humanas.

Allí estaba John, lo dejó avanzar sin hacerse notar. Cada cosa que representará un posible retrazo para John era inmediatamente eliminada por Thel.

C: Parece que tenemos apoyo aéreo, Jefe.

J: Una nave del Covenant? - Miró rápidamente hacia la nave.

C: Supongo que es... Tu sangheili. Jeje

J: Tu también?

C: Llegamos al mando del Halo.

El cambio de tema era bien recibido. La nave seguía apareciendo y desaparecido mientras lo acompañaba.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por el monitor, este parecía contento por responder preguntas, demasiado para el gusto de John.

Al momento de este enterarse de las intenciones de John de inmediato se torno agresivo.

J: Sólo es un estorbo...

Aún se sorprendía de las muchas manías de Thel que parecían habérsele pegado.

Un rayo paso junto a él, haciéndole poner atención. No podía abstraerse de esa manera, Cortana no estaba para alertarlo.

Esperaba recuperarla pronto.

El monitor se descontroló, eso no era lo que Thel le había dicho.

J: Esa cosa va a auto destruirse?

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, aprovechando el cese al fuego. Inició la desmantelación del Halo. Desde una nave estratégicamente oculta.

T: No se suponía que las cosas pasarán así... Cambio de planes... Supongo.

El Halo soltó una onda, no era su ataque normal. John lo tomó como el exalar de una gran bestia muriendo.

Este sólo meció las naves, tanto aliadas como enemigas.

La nave de Thel al estar tan cerca perdió los sobre escudos y se apagó, aún así seguía funcional. El sangheili no entendía que pasó, lo único importante es que seguía vivo y por ende su niño también.

John recorría a toda prisa el 'moribundo' Halo, tenía que ir por Cortana.

T: A este paso no llegaré a tiempo para tomar a la... John? Le dije que no fuera por la IA, que niño tan necio.

John seguía corriendo al lugar donde dejó a su amiga. Apenas logró entran todo el sitio tembló, el Halo se estaba desmoronando se acercó al panel de control, siendo recibido por la proyección de Cortana.

C: Jefe? Te dije no vinieras por mi.

J: No te voy a dejar. Vámonos.

La proyección desapareció y John tomó el chip.

Gr: Hubiera sido divertido tenerla más tiempo... Es una lástima no haber podido jugar más con ella.

J: Si le hiciste algo...

El suelo comenzó a desplomarse, en medio de la caída John fue recibido por algo. Al mirar era la nave de Thel.

T: Entra y largemonos.


	13. Mordaz

Si bien la nave era de tamaño decente, ésta sólo contaba con el asiento del pilotó y la zona de carga.

John se dispuso a ir a aquella zona, de inmediato sintió que lo alaban de un brazo. Perdió el equilibrio y quedó sentado en el regazo del sangheili.

J: T... Thel? - Mirando sobre su hombro.

T: Comportate y quedarse quieto. - Palmeo uno de los muslos de John mientras ponía en marcha la nave.

John permanecía en silencio, le era desconcertante la situación. Notar el calor proveniente de Thel y oír sus latidos, totalmente calmados.

Muy distinto a el que sentía el corazón en la garganta.

C: Esta nave es muy lenta. Faltan aún un par de horas. - Su voz sacó de sus cavilaciones a John.

Inconscientemente se removió en su sitió.

J: Pero que!?

T: Te dije que te quedarás quieto.

J: Tenías que morderme el cuello? - Tratando de mirar al sangheili.

Luego de un rato de viaje por fin llegaron a la Infinity.

John estaba por levantarse pero Thel se lo impidió.

T: No creas que no me desquitarse de susto que me diste...

Antes de que John pudiera contestar la compuerta se abrió, Thel ya estaba invisible.

Luego de dar su informe fue con la doctora Halsey, ella le dijo que nesecitaba reparar la armadura.

Tuvo que volver a su parsela sin ella. Allí encontró a Thel, esta parecía sorprendido, pero no duró mucho así.

Se levantó con fluida rapidez para luego dejar acorralado al 117 contra la puerta.

T: Parece que las deidades están a mi favor...

J: De que hab... Ah~

El hereje se entretenía repartiendo mordidas en cuello y hombros a John. Aprovechando la distracción del Spartan lo derribo sobre la cama.

J: Thel... No... Yo...

T: Copera no te haré daño... Más del debido. - Soltó una risa grave.

Pronto John se encontraba sin ropa, estremeciéndose por cada mordida recibida. Thel perecía tomarlo como una especie de juego, no podía evitar el deleitarse con los lamentos temblorosos de su pequeña presa, lamentos mezclados con varios gemidos.

Cuando el sangheili comenzaba a aburrirse de su propio juego, se escuchó un leve golpeteo en la puerta.

K: Hey! John, la Doc te llama para revisión! - Luego se escuchó sus pasos alejándose.

John quedó en blanco. Qué haría? La Doc vería las marcas... Cómo explicar?

T: Ve... Ya veremos que hacer. - Dijo levantándose se sobre John.

Vestido y calmado llegó frente a Halsey, la doctora lo miró de manera inquisitiva por su poco común nerviosismo. Cualquiera lo habría pasado por alto, ella lo crió prácticamente.

Dr: Conoces el procedimiento.

J: Si...

Halsey no podía creer lo que veía. De cuello a pantorrillas el 117 presentaba marcas, ella no era tonta menos inocente, eso eran mordidas.

Las más notorias estando en los pectorales, cadera y muslos.

Para colmo se sorpresas John estaba terriblemente sonrojado.

Dr: Sólo... Haré unos análisis y podrás irte.

J: Si...

Dr: Asumo que no me diras que pasó. - Señalándolo.

J: No...

Luego del muy bochornoso momento, ya en la parcela.

J: Eres de lo peor...

T: Te lo advertí.


	14. Adolescencia tardía

En la zona de naves los soldados se hallaban nerviosos y algo asustados. Evitaban a como diera lugar cierto pelican del lugar.

K: Ajajajajaja ya deja de halar el cuello de tu uniforme.

J: No entiendo porque nos quieren sin armadura...

K: No te molestaría tanto de no ser por esas marcas en tu cuello.

John seguía en su infructuosa tarea, mientras Kelly no paraba de reír. Al rato llegó el resto del equipo azul, de inmediato Kelly comenzó a contarles.

John saltó sobre ella para callarla pero era demasiado tarde.

Fred lo miraba de forma incrédula, mientras Linda sólo sonreía, poniéndolo nervioso.

L: Cortana querida... Lograste obtener algo? - Dijo con amable expresión.

C: Audio... Te sirve.

J: Que!? No te atrevas...

K: Ay por los anillos! - Imitó lo mejor que pudo a Thel.

Fr: Ustedes están locas...

La tres locas, es decir chicas, sólo rieron para luego tomar posición firmes y finjeir que nada paso.

John se asomó por detrás de Kelly, ally venía la comandante Palmer.

Si bien ya no había burlas, tampoco dejaba un ambiente cómodo.

Pa: Spartan en fila! Es con usted 117. - Destilaba veneno en la última frase.

John encaró a la ex-spartan con su expresión en blanco.

Pa: Que le sucedió en el cuello?

J: Un error de cálculos... Señor.

K: Un ataque.

L: De un elite. - Dijo aguantando la risa.

J/K/Fr: Linda!

Palmer les había dado la espalda justo a piempo. Perdiéndose el sonrojo y las caras de burla del equipo azul.

Pa: Se comportan como niños... Largense! - Había olvidado lo que hiba a decir.

Deja-Vu, John entró a su parcela tras lograr quitarse a sus hermanos de encima y no encontró a Thel.

Fue con la Dr Halsey, apenas estuvo frente a la puerta escuchó un grito desde dentro del laboratorio.

Dr: Estas demente criatura! Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi muchacho?!

T: Ya calmate humana... - Sonaba desinteresado.

John entró de inmediato, la Doc andaba de un lado al otro cual león enjaulado, ya le había lanzado varios objetos a Thel. Lo notó al verlos estrellados en la pared.

J: Doctora...

Al oírlo Halsey pareció salir de su trance. Se los quedó mirando para luego suspirar. Pero pareció notar algo.

Dr: Tu Armadura?

J: Palmer nos quiso sin ellas. - Jiro el rostro hacia Thel.

T: No me agrada esa humana.

Halsey notó de inmediato una marca sobresalir del cuello de la camisa de John y lo mando a cambiarse por una sudadera. Tarde notó la ausencia de Thel. Resignada continuó con sus cosas.

J: Esta estúpida sudadera tampoco me cubre... - Dijo frente al espejo de la parcela.

T: Para que cubrirte? - Se acercó a John desde atrás.

J: Si ven estas marcas me darán baja... Deshonrosa!

T: No fue en combate... No ha de ser tan grave. - Detallaba la marca.

Por estar entretenido no notó que John se había girafo asía el, ni pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando este la empujó, quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

J: Ahora YO te haré marcas.

T: Muestrame lo que tienes, NIÑO.


	15. Distracción

John se dirigía hacia la bahía de carga, lo mandaron junto con Linda a recoger suministros y armamento.

Por momentos notaba que Linda se le quedaba mirando.

Antes de poder preguntar cualquier cosa.

L: Por que estas cojeando, hermanito~

John casi suelta las cajas que cargaba.

La pregunta lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Volteo a mirarla, sabiendo que tener el casco puesto no evitaba que Linda notara su lenguaje corporal.

Permaneció en silencio pensando en que decir, hasta que apareció el Sargento Johnson junto con el resto del equipo azul.

Stg: Muchachos como van con las provisiones?

J: Perfectamente, señor.

Stg: John estas bien? Estas cojeando...

En ese instante el resto del equipo azul se disperso evitando que Johnson notara sus risas.

En cambio John apresuró el paso, sin poder evitar tener un Flash Back en su mente.

Luego de aquel reto entre ellos, John había comenzado a retirar la armadura de Thel, mientras el sangheili apretaba gustoso sus glúteos.

Dejar marcas en la gruesa piel del elite era prácticamente imposible, pero no era en bano. Thel gruñía satisfecho.

Stg: John? - Lo miraba extrañado.

J: No... No es nada...

Tenía que concentrarse, levantó unas cuantas cajas y siguió con su labor.

Luego de una hora entró a una bodega, siendo informado de que tendría que esperar el cargamento.

Decidió sentarse, grave error. Le fue imposible no recordar.

Thel lo tenía empotrado en la pared mientras jugaba cruelmente con su entrada sin llegar a introducir sus dedos. Se sentía desesperado, cuando retó al sangheili nunca se le pasó por la mente terminar en esa situación.

Pronto se encontraba retorciéndose y prácticamente rogando.

Thel pareció apiadarse de él e introdujo su dedos haciéndolo estremecerse y sultar jadeos.

John sacudió la cabeza para poder quitarse aunque sea un momento esas imágenes. Ya había llegado el cargamento, sólo tenía que llevarlo.

Siguió con el trabajo, procurando evitar a sus metiches hermanos.

Por un momento se sintió observado, giró y notó a Palmer, esa mujer lo hacia sentir incómodo así que decidió ignorarla.

Pa: 117 tengo que hablar con usted. - Era malditamente inoportuna.

J: Señor... - Contestó ignorando la molestia en su cadera.

Pa: Los rifles de aslto y granadas de plasma, llevelas al cuarto de control.

J: Si, señor...

No entendía el porque pero esa mujer si que le fastidiaba. Tomó lo pedido y siguió al cuarto de control.

Al llegar allí, en la pantallas de vigilancia vio una silueta trasparente pasar, de inmediato supo que era Thel. Su trayecto era del laboratorio a su parcela.

Se quedó un rato siguiéndolo con la mirada. Se le escapó un suspiro mientras inconscientemente volvía a sus recuerdos.

John volvía a estar a horcajadas sobre Thel, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía entre sus manos el miembro del mayor, se entretenía dando apretones al grueso falo del sangheili, mientras éste jadeaba gustoso.

Thel en recompensa aumentaba el ritmo de su mano. Al poco rato la poca paciencia de John se manifestó, rápidamente se dejó caer de sentón sobre Thel, haciéndolos estremecer a ambos.

K: Hey! Despierta tarado! - Mirándolo con burla.

J: Me decías? - Estaba más que desubicado.


	16. Regalo y despedida

Unas cuantas semanas en que había comenzado su innombrada relación pero estaban bien así, a ninguno de los dos le preocupaba ese detalle.

K: Wow... - Miraba a John con burla.

J: Qué sucude? - No dejó de revisar los mapas.

K: Que mal novio eres John... - Salió antes de que su hermano hablara.

La esperanza de la humanidad, el mejor de su generación. No se da cuenta que ya lleva un mes de relación con el líder sangheili.

Por su parte Thel si lo tenía presente y habiendo meditado a fondo el asunto ya sabía que ofrenda dar a su pareja.

T: John me gustaría hablar contigo a solas. - Dijo mirando a los hermanos del 117.

J: Claro... La zona de los motores? - Señaló con cabezeo.

Estando allí el sangheili situó una caja frente al Spartan, este por fin captó de que hablaba Kelly. Ahora no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

J: Yo... No tengo nada para ti. Lo siento. - Su voz estaba apesadumbrada.

T: No importa. En mi planeta quien corteja es quien da las ofrendas. - Puso la caja en las manos de John.

En la caja se veía una espada de energía, al verla bien John pudo notar que estaba modificada para uso de un humano.

Ese regalo/ofrenda logró conmover a John. Haciendo cuentas ya hiban dos cosas que Thel le regalaba.

Luego de un rato de charlas tranquilas se dirigieron al encuentro de el resto de equipo azul, estos estaban junto a la Doc hablando de varias cosas.

Linda fue la primera en interrogar a la pareja.

L: Y bien?Su mirada pasaba de uno a otro.

K: Es obvio que sólo Thel dio regalo. - Negó burlándose de John.

John se mantenía en silencio con un suave sonrojo. Thel por su parte soltó la risa restándole importancia al asunto.

Al rato todo el equipo azul estaba entorno a esa espada modificada, parecían niños pequeños con peleas por el nuevo juguete incluidas.

Dr: Por ahora John es feliz, así que lo dejaré pasar. Hazle daño y te despellejare. - Le sonrió para dirigirse con sin muchachos.

T: Si eso pasa... Yo seré el primero en cederle una espada de energía. - Dijo sin importar si lo escuchaban o no.

La paz no duró mucho, poco a poco comenzaron a haber informes de personas desaparecidas y con esos informes también llegó frente a ellos el Arbiter.

El tratar de que las dos versiones no se encontrarán se estaba volviendo una tarea titánica.

El Arbiter parecía empeñado en pasar tiempo con el Demon y eso resultaba realmente incómodo para Thel, puesto que no podía pasar tiempo con su pareja. Era un incordio competir con sigo mismo.

Ar: Demon nesecito tu ayuda para desacerme del Flood. - Su mirada estancada en aquel visor dorado.

J: Entiendo, haré lo que pueda. - Se concentraba en no pensar en la voz de quien tenía en frente.

Imagina que son gemelos, se decía para evitar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante esa voz.

Al irse el Arbiter, de inmediato apareció Thel.

T: Volveré. - Dijo abrazando a John.

J: Cuidate. - Dijo captando a que se refería Thel.

Frente al 117 el sangheili desapareció.


	17. Thel Vadam

Ya todos en la UNSC se habían acostumbrado a ver en las misiones al Jefe maestro con su inusual espada de energía. Para lo que preguntarán había sido creación de Halsey, lo cual era cincuenta por ciento verdad. Ya que el sangheili le había pedido ayuda para crearla, sólo no le dijo para que la quería.

Entre las variadas misiones y mantener a raya al Flood se pasaba el tiempo sin que John lo notara.

Cada cierto tiempo pensaba en Thel e inconscientemente sujetaba el medallón en su cuello.

Una de esas veces entró el Arbiter, éste lo miraba extrañado, pareció notar el medallón aunque no identificó la imagen en el ya que John lo guardó en su armadura.

Ar: Demon te he notado pensativo. Ahí algo que pueda hacer por ti? - Buscaba la mirada del Spartan tras el visor del casco.

Ser llamado así no le agradaba a John, entendía el porque de dicho apodo pero no evitaba que extrañara el ser llamado 'Niño'.

De un momento a otro una idea surcó su mente.

J: Arbiter podría solicitar un favor? Es sólo un capricho pero...

Ar: Estaré feliz de satisfacer tu capricho. Sea cual sea. - Interrumpió calmado.

John se enderezó cual alto era y soltó el aire que no sabía tenía retenido en sus plumones.

J: Podría tocar tus mandíbulas?

El sangheili lo miró realmente sorprendido. Su silencio hizo preocupar a John, tal vez no fue lo correcto.

Antes de que el Spartan se retractara el sangheili se inclinó un poco facilitando el alcance a sus mandíbulas.

Para John fue casi catártico, mientras que para el joven Thel fue algo realmente nuevo, no sólo eso, también revelador.

El Demon, no el Spartan frente a el se veía tan inocente, la única palabra que le venía a la mente, debido a su poco conocimiento de los humanos.

Ar: Cría... - Dijo en una especie de trance.

J: Que dijiste? - Detuvo su mano.

Ar: Disculpa mi atrevi...

J: Quiero saber. - Pidió mirándolo.

Ar: Dije cría. Pareces una cría en este momento.

Decir que John estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto. Si bien no era la misma palabra, la intención si era la misma.

Por un momento se sintió de nuevo frente a The Vadam. Su Thel.

Una parte egoísta en él actuó sin que pudiera frenarse.

J: Mi nombre es John117. - Extendió su mano al sangheili.

Ar: El mío Thel Vadam. - Regreso el gesto aprendiendo algo nuevo en el proceso.

Los días pasaban y los problemas parecían seguir a John. Ya no sólo era el Flood, ahora aparecía otro Halo.

Trató de recordar que le había dicho el Thel mayor y al lograrlo casi le da algo, no recordaba que eran siete de esas cosas.

De inmediato fue con la doctora, ella sabría que hacer. Al entrar estaban sus hermanos y el joven Thel.

Se felicitaba mentalmente por no confundirse.

Aunque aveces le daban ganas de estrellar la cabeza contra el sobre escudo de una Phantom.

Eso cuando las ganas de contacto con el sangheili lo hacían flaquear.


	18. Vuelta

Estaba totalmente desubicado, a lo lejos había un completo caos.

La nave en la que estaba no lo sonaba de nada, pero recordó lo que le informaron.

Luego de vagar un rato por las zona desierta de la nave entendió donde estaba.

T: La nave del Didáctica. John me necesita. - Reajustó su armadura y fue en busca de John.

En otra parte de la enorme nave estaba el Didáctica, monologando.

John buscaba una forma de deshacerse de ese ser.

El terrible ser estaba demasiado concentrado en su discurso, esto hizo que no notara al sangheili acercándose.

T: Deberías prestar atención. Maldito demente. - Dijo luego de dispararle con un rifle francotirador Forerunner.

El Didáctica calló desmayado, eso lo aprovechó Thel para ir por John. Este se notaba herido pero no había tiempo para cuidado.

Al llevarlo a zona segura comenzó a revisarlo.

J: En verdad... Thel. - Su vos era ahogada.

T: Tranquilo niño aquí estoy.

J: Cortana... Entró en rampansia. - Se veía como un niño perdido.

T: Yo se repararla. Lo urgente es el demente que nos sigue.

Thel le pasó las armas que tomó en su recorrido, también recalibró los sobre escudos de la Mjolnir. Al rato sintieron el suelo temblar, tras ellos aparecían guerreros prometeo.

Estos eran prácticamente imparables.

En medio del viaje terminaron en una habitación con la apariencia de un prado.

Bl: Reclamador te he estado esperando. Aunque me sorprende verte saltador temporal.

T: Siempre he sido inoportuno...

Bl: Todo lo contrario. - Desvío su atención a John.

Luego de explicarle el porque del Didáctica y activar parcialmente el ADN dentro de John, la bibliotecaria se dirigió a Thel.

Bl: La primera ves estabas lejos del reclamador y por ello no pude despertarlo por completo. - Miraba sería a Thel.

T: Qué tengo que hacer?

Bl: El saltador y el antiguo tienen que ser uno. - Dijo tocando el pecho de Thel, haciéndolo brillar unos segundos.

Luego de la confusa explicación el par se encamino a enfrentar al Didáctica.

A pesar de el tiempo separados seguían en perfecta síncrona.

Entre los dos acorralaron al demente ser.

John sólo logró convencer a Cortana de ir con ellos, al momento que Thel le mostró una cápsula escudo que había robado de la armería.

A lo lejos vieron la enorme nave estallar.

C: Perdonenme. - Se veía decaída.

J: Estas bien?

T: Que pasó?

Cortana levantó la mirada, parecía querer llorar.

C: Gran perteneciente de mi quedó allí... La rampante... No la pude contener John! Lo lamento. - Aprataba sus manos frustrada.

J: Pero... Estas bien?

C: Si... - Se veía asombrada.

T: No te culpes. Ya veremos que hacer.

Por ahora llama a la Infinity John. - Hizo una seña al escudo que desmoronaba.

C: Ohhh esto es el delieapacio?

T: Si. Este lugar te 'reparara'.

J: Pero si nos demoramos demasiado nos matara.

Sangheili e IA asintieron al tiempo. Unos segundos más tarde paraceio la Infinity junto a ellos.

StgJ: Me alegra que estén a salvo... Arbiter? - La expresión de Johnson era hilarante.

T: Pasaba por la zona y aproveché para ayudar a John. - Soltó con fingida inocencia.


	19. Saltador y antiguo

Ya dentro de la Infinity los tres dieron su informe. Halsey no quitaba su mirada de la IA, aún sorprendida de, no sólo su fragmentación sino también de su reparación.

Thel por su parte corroboraba lo idiotas que eran aquellos humanos, ni siquiera habían notado el cambio de la señal del radar.

StgJ: Me están tratando de decir que ahí una IA loca allí afuera? - Señaló el denso espacio.

C: Eso exactamente. - La IA se veía avergonzada.

J: Ya veremos que hacer...

StgJ: Tu largate a que te revisen John! - Lo sacó a como pudo.

Thel fue tras John, dejando al sargento sólo con Cortana. Detuvo al Spartan para informarle que viajaría a Sangheilios.

John antes de que Thel se fuera, rápido se quitó el casco para luego colgarse al cuello de Thel y dar un suave beso sobre sus mandíbulas.

J: Te extrañé. Vuelve entero. - Dio una suave palmada en el pecho del sangheili y entró al ala médica.

Thel partio de inmediato a su planeta natal con una especie de sonrisa.

Valiéndose de la confusión solicitó una nave.

Fue un viaje ligero y calmó. Se sentía feliz de ver a su niño y más aún de recibir su cariño.

Al llegar a Sangheilios fue recibido por la guerra interna que se desataba en dicho planeta.

Se deshizo de los leales al Covenant con los que se encontró, en medio de su trayecto se encontró a si mismo, literalmente.

Su otro se encontraba batallando en ese momento, rápidamente Thel uso el rifle robado al Didáctica quitándole de encima algunos de los enemigos a su ya no tan joven YO.

El Thel de ese tiempo buscó con la vista a su misterioso aliado, no encontrando a nadie siguió su camino.

T: No recordaba haber sido tan descuidado. - Apareció tras su otro.

JT: Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera? - Miraba al sangheili frente a él notandolo familiar.

T: Yo... Soy tu. O por lo menos lo seré. - Ladeó la cabeza.

El joven Thel al no entender la situación, no se lo tomó nada bien.

Así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, atacar.

Los iguales estaban en un extraño duelo, donde uno lanzaba ataques y el otro esquivaba.

T: Parece que la convivencia con mi niño me hizo madurar... - Pensó en vos alta.

JT: No me subestimes! - Atacó con más fuerza.

En ese momento Thel se hartó y tacleo al joven Thel.

Al momento en que entraron en contacto desaparecieron los dos, para aparecer luego sólo uno.

T: De esto hablaba la bibliotecaria. Será mejor que regrese con John.

Antes de ir dejó órdenes exactas a las espadas de Sangheilios para ganar la guerra. Revisó tener suficientes armas y provisiones, la chispa rampante no sería fácil.

Tomó la nave y se dirigió a la Infinity.

T: Según los recuerdos de mi otro yo... Parece que mi niño no se ha aportado nada bien en mi ausencia. Me divertere castigándolo. - Rió mientras piloteaba lo más de tranquilo.


	20. Escarmiento

John se despertó preparándose mentalmente para otro día sólo. Hasta que al tratar de levantarse unos grandes y fuertes brazos lo retuvieron.

Al ver al sangheili a su lado los recuerdos de esa noche le calleron como granada de plasma.

El Spartan estaba contento de ver llegar al sangheili.

Al ir a recibirlo John fue tomado por un brazo. Thel lo llevaba sin hablar, aunque fuera algo a prisa no lo lastimaba.

John pensaba que lo llevaría a su parcela, era lo que siempre hacia.

Esta vez se equivocó.

Thel lo llevó a la zona de carga, luego metió a John a una de las naves más cercanas.

J: Thel nos oirán. - Sus manos en el pecho del sangheili.

T: Esa es la idea... - Ronroneo mordiendo el cuello de John.

Al no fijarse en que nave entró quedaron en un lugar estrecho, donde sus cuerpos se rozaban a cada movimiento.

Con maestría despojo a John de su armadura dejándolo sólo con el traje de gel.

T: Veamos que tanto aguanta ésta cosa. - Dijo dando apretones al trasero de John.

J: Thel... - No se quejaba del trató que le daba, sólo le preocupaba ser descubiertos.

Thel repartia mordidas marcando a John nuevamente. También clavaba un poco sus garras haciendo gemir con fuerza al pobre Spartan.

Tomó por los muslos a John levantándolo, aprovechando para frutarse contra él aún amasando sus glúteos.

John jadeaba soltando incoherencias. Eso alimentaba el ego de Thel.

El enorme sangheili pasaba sus garras abriendo zanjas en el trage de gel, luego se dedicó a repetir la acción en la zona de la entrepierna de John sacándole otro gemido alto.

T: No sé como sentirme... Si engañado o no... - Rozaba su miembro sobre la entrada del menor.

J: Yo... Se que no... Debí. - Soltaba entre gemidos.

El sangheili al oír eso arremetió contra el Spartan, penetrando lo de una estocada. John soltó un gemido particularmente alto.

Fuera de la nave se escuchaban amortiguados lo escandalosos gemidos, mezclados con los gruñidos.

Algunos sólo se alejaban sin pensar en ello, ortos comenzaban a sacar conjeturas.

Dentro estaba Thel embistiendo a John en intervalos de velocidad, volviendo loco al 117.

Éste se retorcía de placer, arañardo los hombros de Thel, dejando algunas marcas en ellos.

John se quedó mirando los hombros del sangheili dormido junto a el.

Volver a vestirse fue toda una hazaña y salir de aquella nave rumbo a la parcela de John fue casi misión imposible.

Todos miraban a John, asiendo más difícil el concentrarse en ocultar su cojera. El sangheili andaba lo más de contento con el pequeño escarmiento público al que sometía al 117.

El equipo azul se hizo de la vista gorda con el asunto.

T: Aún te duele la cadera? - Se abrazo a la parte mencionada del Spartan haciéndole soltar un leve quejido.

J: Como ves... Aún lo hace. - Río bajo.

T: Auch... - Miró sus hombros con cierto orgullo

J: Tomalo como mi desquite por mi cadera. - Volvió a reír para luego acariciar los hombros de Thel.


	21. Molestias

Con el pasar del tiempo John se había vuelto un experto en ocultar las marcas dejadas por su amado sangheili, no sólo las marcas también había podido ocultar el cojeo, de incluso sus hermanos.

Pero esta ves, ni sentarse lograba. Thel había sido brutal, por decirlo menos.

De cierta manera surguia en su mente el pensamiento de 'No me arrepiento de nada'. Ante eso no podía evitar soltar una casi inaudible risa.

C: John... La doctora te necesita. - Su voz haciendo reaccionar al Spartan.

Al levantarse sintió una punzada en la cadera pero la logró ignorar lo suficiente como para llegar frente a Halsey.

Dr: John, Cortana. Me alegra verlos sanos y salvos. - Su mirada paso de ellos a la holomesa.

C: Doctora no creó que no halla llamado para saludar. - Se llevó una mano a la cadera como siempre.

John se limitó a acentir. Halsey no contestó sin embargo abrió una proyección, ésta mostraba a "otra" Cortana atacando varias naves. Tanto humanas como Sangheili, con la ayuda de enormes estructuras las cuales parecían poseer alas.

Dr: Sabes que son esas cosas, Cortana? - Refiriéndose no sólo a las estructuras sino a la otra Cortana.

C: Los grandote son guardianes... Lo otro, es mi parte rampante. - Lo último lo dijo aún avergonzada.

J: Doctora, ahí alguna forma de enfrentarlas? - Participó por primera vez en aquella conversación.

Dr: Esa... Es la pregunta que debemos responder. La chispa rampante parace estar Buscándote...

J: Le tenderemos una trampa y...

T: No veo eso muy útil si me permites. - Todos voltearon a mirarlo.

En que momento había aparecido y como es que ninguno lo notó.

Luego indagarian en eso, primero replantear los planes.

John volteo a var a Thel, éste se veía totalmente calmado pero el 117 notaba su preocupación.

Luego de planear y re planear, oficialmente estaban sin ideas. Al poco rato apareciero frente a la puerta del laboratorio de Halsey, Johnson, éste estaba siendo 'acompañado' por Palmer.

Al entrar aquella mujer, lo primero que hizo fue pazar la mirada por sobre John.

T: Yo la... - Gruñó siendo detenido por el Spartan.

J: No vale la pena. - Susurró apenas para que Thel escuchara.

Palmer paso por enfrente de Johnson, este miraba los miraba como pidiendo disculpas por la odiosa actitud la la comandante.

Pa: Qué tenemos aquí? Una anciana que debería estar encerrada. Una IA defectuosa...

Ante eso John no pudo evitar gruñir, llamando la atención de la mujer.

Pa: Cierto... Un Spartan incompetente...

Esta vez el que gruñó fue Thel.

Pa: Oh... Líder sangheili... No debería rebajarse al nivel de estos. - Señaló a los tres antes insultados.

T: El único momento en que me rebajo... Es cuando entabló comunicación con usted... - Cubría levemente con su cuerpo a John.

La comandante se limitó a soltar un bufido e irse.

En ese momento Johnson soltó el aire que no sabía tenía retenido en los pulmones.

Jo: Yo... En verdad lamento su conducta. No sé que la tiene así. - Su expresión era apesadumbrada.

C: Como dijo hace un momento John. Ella no vale la pena.


	22. Ruta

Al poco rato de que saliera Palmer se volvió a abrir la puerta. Todos se tenzaron esperando ver a la molesta mujer, quien apareció fue Lasky, parecía que había llegado corriendo.

La: Yo... John! Tiempo sin verte! - Corrió a abrazar al mencionado.

J: Comandante... - Dio una suave palmada el el hombro del sujeto, haciéndolo notar al resto.

C: Hola comandante. A mi no me saluda? - Se burlaba la IA del sonrojo del pobre hombre.

Halsey tan sólo negó, ese sujeto era demasiado hamable para su propio bien. Por su parte Johnson simplemente soltó la carcajada.

La: Sa... Sargento disculpeme no haberlo notado.

T: Supongo que ver a John te ensegecio... - Su voz algo burlona.

Lasky se puso aún más rojo, si eso era posible, para disculparse con el sangheili.

Johnson salió a seguir con sus labores, Lasky es dirigía a la puerta pero fue detenido por Cortana.

C: Aquí estuvo Palmer... - Miraba la puerta como si tuviera la culpa.

La: Ay no... Ella... No la entiendo. - Su mirada clavada en el suelo.

Los otros dos presentes prefirieron guardar silencio, no sea que se les escapara algo que por muy cierto que fuera no deberían decir.

Lasky los llevó al cuarto de control, donde se estaba llevando una reunión.

Allí Palmer y cuatro Spartan desconocidos, al rincón hablando entre ellos el resto del equipo azul.

John fue con sus hermanos llevando a Cortana en su mano. Thel se acercó a la holomesa mesa revisando lo expuesto en ella.

Pa: No creó que sea útil tener al 117 aquí. - Graznó mirando a John.

C: Por lo menos el no anda parloteando... - Gruñó sacándoles una risa a los hermanos de John.

Lasky tuvo que mirar a otro lado para ocurtar su sonrisa. Johnson descaradamente soltó la carcajada y entre risas llamó al orden.

Los otros Spartan miraban el intercambio en silencio, hasta que uno de ellos habló.

Lo: Spartan Jameson Locke, permiso para hablar señor. - Miraba a Palmer.

Esta con un simple movimiento de mano se lo concedió.

Lo: A mi equipo y a mi, nos gustaría saber que es lo que estamos enfrentando.

C: Vienés aquí sin saber que pasa... La doctora tenía razón acerca de los S.IV. - Mago divertida.

Va: Guarda silencio IA, no te hablan a ti. - Habló por primera vez la Spartan.

Cortana sonrió mostrando lo poco que importaba. Locke intento acercarse a John, término estampado de espalda contra de parad.

T: No vuelvas a hacer eso... ODST. - Dijo haciendo notar que no lo consideraba un Spartan.

StgJ: Ya ya... Todos comportense. Palmer muevete y muestra la ubicación de la señal hallada. - Palmeo el hombro de Lasky que estaba un inusualmente callado.

Pa: Si señor. - Contestó resignada.

Frente a ellos se desplegó un mapa puntuando zonas específicas del universo.

T: A estado en los halos restantes... Se dirige al Arka.

K: Nunca mencionaste un Arka... - Rompió su silencio Mirándolo interrogante.

T: Lo importante no es el Arka, es el Dominio.

J: Cómo cuando estuvimos en la nave del didacta? - Se acercó conectando a Cortana a la holomesa.

La: Siento que esto no me va a gustar. - Su mirada en Cortana.


	23. Malas pulgas

John disfrutaba nuevamente de su almohada y de paso cobija favorita, Thel.

Thel por su parte dormía tranquilo sin saber la interesante forma de pensar de su pareja.

En su holoproyector Cortana se la pasaba pensando, llévala un par de horas teniendo esos flashes con imágenes confusas.

Parecían venir de su parte rampante, Cortana meditaba sobre el motivo de esa conección. Lo mejor era esperar a que los tortolos despertaran para informarles.

Temprano en la mañana los 'tortolos' estaban levantados y listos para poner el plan en marcha.

C: John, Thel... Tienen un minuto? - Su carita dudosa.

J: Te sucede algo? - Pregunto con preocupación.

Thel la miro en silencio. Cortana explicó los sucedido en la noche, de inmediato fueron con la doctora, ella sabría cómo rastrear o en su defecto cortar esa conexión.

Dr: Déjala que venga a tí. Eres más fuerte, tu ya no estás en rampancia. - Miraba a su creación.

C: Ella tampoco... - No se atrevía a mirar a su creadora.

Dr: No seas tonta. Claro que lo está, ella no ha pasado el suficiente tiempo suspendida en el deliespacio. - Comenzó a revisar los datos de los ordenadores.

J: Estará bien? Si la chispa la ... - No se sentía listo para completar esa frase.

T: Estará bien, sabes que ha pasado por peores cosas. - Dejo su mano en el hombro de John.

Mientras evaluaban a Cortana, John parecía león enjaulado. Su humor estaba de miedo, para sus hermanos trataba de controlarse y no desquitar su frustración en ellos.

A Thel lo tomo de oidor de quejas, aunque el sangheili parecía contento con el simple hecho de ayudar.

Los que realmente terminaron perjudicados fueron el equipo osiris y Palmer.

Lo: 117 no deberías perder tu tiempo reparando esa IA. - Ya ni respeto tenía.

J: Enfrentame o lárgate. Pero no me hagas perder el tiempo con charlas.

El líder osiris quedó mudo ante eso.

Pa: 117 nececito que repita su informe. - Le tendió un grabador de voz mirándolo mal.

J: Por que no dejé a Cortana como un monstruo demente? - Aparato el aparato de un manazo.

Palmer quedó boquiabierta, el 117 nunca le había contestado y menos desobedecer tan directamente una orden.

La: John hola! Pasa algo? - Su carita le bajó algo el mal humor a John sin saberlo.

J: Es Cortana...

La: Le pasó algo? Está bien? Dime qué no está herida... Ehhh dañada. - Se sonrojo por su arrebato.

John sonrió dentro del casco.

J: La doctora la está revisando.

Lasky se veía visiblemente aliviado, incluso John se calmó un poco.

StgJ: Hey! Cotorreo de pasillo? - Apareció poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Lasky desde a tras.

La: Ah... Bu... Bueno... - Su rostro estaba más rojo que antes y no le salían las palabras.

StgJ: John acompáñame, la doctora me pidió unas herramientas. - Palmeo los hombros de Lasky y echó a andar.

J: Te gusta? - Pregunto pero no se quedó para la respuesta, dando alcance a Johnson.

Cuando Thomas por fin salió se su estupefacción su rostro emulaba el plasma caliente.

La: No... No me gusta!! - Sería convincente si su sonrojo no estuviera aún.


	24. Procastinación

La chispa rampante arremetía contra toda nave que se le aproximaba. Como habían anticipado en la Infinity, esa cosa buscaba a John.

La chispa era en ese momento la típica villana loca, con todo y la risa.

LC: Ajajajaja pronto te encontraré Jefe! - Se veía paseándose dentro de un gardian.

Mientras la loca se expresaba, Cortana se mantenía charlando con Roland.

Ro: TU los has visto? - Su sonrisa era enigmática.

C: Que siii. Tengo videos y audios. - Miraba a la otra IA con fanfarroneria.

Ro: Pasa, pasa. Yo quiero ver. - Casi saltaba en su sitio.

En un asiento cercano Lasky revisaba las bitácoras, no queriendo saber de que hablaban las IA.

Ta: No podrías tratar de llevarte mejor con el Jefe? - Lo miraba como quien mira a un niño mimado.

Lo: Él desobedece, se larga cuando quiere... Cómo que tiene algo con el líder sangheili... Y yo soy el que tiene que comportarse? - Miraba a su compañera con reproche.

Ta: Él sigue siendo El Jefe... - Se fue dejándolo sólo.

En el lugar Vale y Buck miraban en silencio. Vale intentó intervenir pero una seña de Buck la detuvo.

Tanaka y Buck compartían la idea de que era mejor estar en el lado bueno del Spartan mayor.

K: Fred, pásame el rifle! Fred? - Su hermano estaba mirando a escondidas alguien.

L: Y a él que le pasa? - Traía lo pedido a el Spartan.

K: Lleva varios días mirando a una Spartan IV. - Según ella Fred era un caso perdido.

L: Ay que lindo... Cuál? - Se había decidido a ayudar a su hermano en su conquista.

K: La asiática del equipo osiris. No es mala chica, pero con ese líder... - Prefirió dejar la frase ahí.

Fred trataba de mirar lo que hacía Holly Tanaka, la chica le parecía muy linda. Se sentía un tonto al pensar en que podía enfrentar todo tipo de enemigos pero no hablarle a una chica.

Ta: Llevas rato mirándome... - Aprovechó la distracción del mayor.

Fr: Ehh yo... Disculpa. - Si no fuera por el casco todos verían la cara de idiota que se traía en el momento.

Ta: Me acompañas al comedor, tengo hambre. - Echó a andar luego de sonreírle.

Fr: Si, claro! - Se quitó el casco y fue tras ella.

Tanaka veía divertida, y por qué no? Algo enternecida, el sonrojo del Spartan frente suyo. Por su parte Fred sentía que podía mirar esa sonrisa por horas sin cansarse.

T: Vas a estar todo el día acostado? - Acariciaba la espalda de John.

J: Si... Recuestate conmigo. - Demandó cual niño pequeño.

T: Está bien. Por momentos pareces una cría. - Tenía ya abrazado a John.

J: Así me quieres... - Su voz delataba su estado semi dormido.

T: Así te quiero... - Dijo suave para no perturbar a su dulce niño.

John ese día había amanecido necio y sin ganas de hacer nada, así que su amado novio acudió al rescate. Con caricias y mimos para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Eso derivó en ambos dormidos en la parcela del menor y todo un día en que no se vio al 117 ni al líder Sangheili.


	25. Insinuaciones

El sargento Johnson no era alguien de gustos sencillos. Fumar, tomar de vez en cuando, pilotear buenas naves.

Y ahora el más reciente, observar y más aún provocar los encantadores sonrojos de el comandante Lasky.

Ese jovensito se ponía tan nervioso al tenerlo cerca que le era terriblemente fácil hacerlo sonrojar.

Aún no era conciente del porque de su gusto por ver al chico así, pero no sé molestaba por ello, fuera lo que fuera.

StgJ: Hey Lasky. Podrías acompañarme un momento al ala de carga? - Apoyo una mano en el tablero de mando para ver al comandante.

La: Cla... Claro Sargento. De inme... Inmediato. - Su sonrojo brillaba hasta sus orejas.

Johnson no recistió la tentación, acercó su boca al oído de más joven para luego susurrar con voz profunda.

StgJ: Llámame Avery... - Se levantó y fue rumbo a la puerta.

El pobre comandante estaba casi a desmayarse, solo le faltaba que le saliera humo por las orejas.

Al reaccionar y levantarse, Jhonson estaba esperándolo. Comenzó a andar junto al mayor con la cabeza gacha.

Al notarlo Johnson se preguntó si se había pasado con el chico.

StgJ: Hey Lasky, yo...

La: Pu... Puede llamarme Thomas. - Interrumpió aún más nervioso.

Por un momento Avery Johnson quedó en blanco, el chico estaba aceptandolo? Rápido se recompuso.

StgJ: Lindo nombre, será un placer usarlo... - Dijo sugerente.

Antes de que Lasky pudiera decir algo ya habían llegado.

Al abrir la compuerta Avery intencionalmente dejo su mano pasar por los hombros de Thomas, no se le pasó el estremecimiento del menor.

Tal vez ya había presionado suficiente al chico.

Estuvieron revisando que los cargamentos estubieran correctos, eran piezas de tecnología y prefería vigilarlas el mismo.

Luego de unas dos horas ya estaba hecho el trabajo.

Al salir del lugar Johnson planeaba molestar una vez más al chico, grande su sorpresa cuando esté giró hacia él dejándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. El de ojos cafés se quedó boquiabierto mirando al ojiverde irse del lugar. Rápido su exprecion cambio a una determinada, se enderezó cual alto era y casi con porte militar.

SgtJ: Sargento Avery Junior Johnson... Reportándose para su nueva misión. - Soltó al aire con una sonrisa ladina.

En otra parte Lasky se debatía entre la vergüenza absoluta y la euforia infinita.

La: No puedo creerlo... Lo besé! En... La mejilla... Pero lo besé! Me enloquecí?! Seguro está furioso! - Andaba en círculos en su habitación.

Por otro lado Johnson ya creaba su 'plan de ataque' para conqustrar al comandante. No, Thomas. Repitió un par de veces aquel nombre ante de ir a ver qué tanto hacían los locos S.IV.

En la holomesa las IA estaban realmente contentas, habían presenciado todo y no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de dar algo de ayuda a la posible relación.

C: No es bello? No pensé que Lasky fuera tan aventado, digo pudo ser más pero es bastante. - Repasaba el vídeo que tomaron.

Ro: Eso se esperaría de Lasky... Supongo. - Vigilaba donde estaba el sargento.

C: No seas tan desconfiado. - Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ro: Prefiero estar seguro. - Respondió el gesto.


	26. Adolescencia tardía II

Varias veces ya Fred había interceptado a John para interrogarlo sobre que hacer en una cita.

J: Te das cuenta que mi pareja en un sangheili? - Lo miro como si estuviera demente.

Fr: Algo harán... Aparte de estar fornicando... - Miraba desesperado a su hermano.

J: A... Aceves solo hablamos. O paseamos. - Parecía ahora confundido.

Fr: Ok... Eso servirá. Gracias. - Dió la vuelta para irse.

J: porque no le preguntas a nuestras hermanas. - Tenía la cabeza ladeada con un gesto bastante tierno de confusión.

Fr: Ellas ni pareja tienen. - Salió del lugar a paso largo.

J: Si tienen... - Dijo más para si.

Fred fue con el sangheili, tal ves le ayudara.

Fr: Hey Thel! Puedo consultarte una cosa? - Se acercó al Sangheili.

T: Pregunta. - El sangheili centró su atención en el hermano de su pareja.

Fr: Tu... Qué hacen en una cita normalmente tu y John? - Había terminado la pregunta algo sonrojado.

El líder sangheili pareció meditarlo un momento.

T: Y si para mí una "cita" fuese solo copular? - Sonrió enigmático.

Fred paso de rojo a blanco en segundos. Haciendo a Thel soltar la carcajada.

T: No lo digo enserio...

Fred pudo respirar de nuevo.

Fr: Entonces?

T: Tienes que tener un mínimo conocimiento de lo que la gusta a la otra persona...

Fr: Es asiática...

T: Estás asumiendo sus gustos por un estereotipo racial?

Fr: Soy un persona horrible...

T: Ya que no tienes ni idea de que le gusta, ofrece tus gustos. Como una opción, no como imposición. - Se despidió al ver entrar a John.

Para Fred eso fue realmente esclarecedor. Ya teniendo una medio idea de que hacer, fue en busca de la Spartan Tanaka.

Al llegar con los S.IV se sintió totalmente fuera da lugar, lo único que lo tranquilizó fue la sonrisa que le regaló justamente Tanaka.

Los S.IV estaban con Johnson, el sargento se veía realmente contento, algo bueno le habrá pasado pensó Fred.

Ta: Pasa algo Fred? - Se había acercado sin ser notada.

Fr: Ah... Yo... Te gustaría...

Ta: Me gustaría salir contigo, podría ser en una hora? Aún no termino el entrenamiento. - Le sonreía con dulzura al mayor.

Fr: Perfecto. - La vio volver con su equipo.

Pasada la hora volvió, con un jean deslavado, el cual era de John; una camisa negra, que encontró casi desbaratando el armario; una zapatillas deportivas negras, que encontró por casualidad bajo su escritorio. Tenía que ordenar su parcela.

Ta: Hola Fred, te ves bien. - Le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Fred: Gracias... Tu igual. - Logro sonreir sin morirse de nervios.

La asiática traía un pantalón ajustado azul oscuro, una camisa lila manga larga y unas deportivas negras.

Salieron de la nave para pasear un rato por el planeta en el que se encontraban.

Por acuerdo silencioso ninguno mencionó el equipo del otro, pasaron el día entre anécdotas y bromas.

Ta: En verdad Kelly era más alta que el Jefe? - Le sonreía al S.II.

Fr: Si... Pero menos cabezona. - Soltó la carcajada.

Al hablar entre ellos sentían que se conocían de años. Así el tiempo se les pasó entre ocurrencias de Fred y la risa de Holly.


	27. Bello como ángel

J: Entonces... Te gusta el Sargento Johnson... - Lo miraba con ese gesto de confusión que había adquirido hace relativamente poco.

La: No lo digas tan fuerte! - Sacudía sus manos a modo de barrera.

Thel por su parte estaba completamente desconectado de la conversación, el Sangheili solo veía los adorables gestos que hacía el Spartan al intentar entender la situación.

La: No sé porque pero verlo... Cu_ando me habla... Argggg! - Se Sacudía el corto cabello frustrado.

T: Podrás decirle como te sientes... - Su tono era monótono.

John asintió en silencio. Lasky les iba a preguntar de que hablaban hasta que notó, justamente al sargento en la puerta.

Este lo miraba serio, al voltear a mirar Spartan y Sangheili se habían marchado. Traidores soltó su mente.

StgJ: Comandante. Le gustaría explicarce... - Su voz intencionalmente grave y baja.

Ver al joven así, tan indefenso, tan apetecible. Algo casi depredador despertaba en Avery Johnson.

Aprovechando que Thomas no le prestaba atención por los nervios, utilizó su llave de acceso en la puerta para bloquearla.

La: Eh? Sar... Sargento? - Al parecer por fin salió de su trance.

StgJ: Ahora... Me dirás qué produzco en tí...? - En ese momento se veía como una pantera acechando a su presa.

Lasky no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y bajar la mirada, en ese momento sintió una mano en su mentón, misma que lo hizo elevar el rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al sentir el roce de los labios del mayor sobre los propios, sus manos fueron de forma inconsciente a los hombros de Avery. El mayor lo interpretó como un rechazo, sintiéndose culpable y apartándose un poco.

StgJ: Discúlpame, me sobrepase y... - Ahora era él el sorprendido.

Thomas tenía sus labios tímidamente presionados contra los de Avery. El mayor podía sentir las manos del menor temblando aún apoyadas en sus hombros.

Al separarse Thomas le regaló una bella sonrisa. Avery se sentía un completo idiota, asaltar de esa manera a alguien tan inocente, al mismo tiempo algo en el fondo de su mente le repetía que ese jovencito solo podía ser suyo.

StgJ: Tendré que pulirte... - Su mirada en los labios del menor.

La: Perdón...? - Su carita estaba llena de confusión.

StgJ: Un beso es así. - Ignoro la pregunta del comandante.

Nuevamente tenía a Thomas del mentón, mientras atrapaba sin compasión sus delgados y jugosos labios.

El comandante por su parte solo podía soltar leves gemidos que quedaban atrapados entre sus bocas.

Lasky intento levantarse de su asiento y esto fue aprovechado por Johnson para él sentarse dejando al ojiverde a horcajadas sobre sí.

En esta nueva posición el menor aprovechó para pasar sus brazos en torno a los hombros y cuello del mayor. Ya ni siquiera intentaba refrenar sus jadeos, esto hacía sentir victorioso al de tez oscura y lo alentaba a probar más del bello ser es sus brazos.

StgJ: Eres demaciado bello para ser real. - Había pasado sus besos al cuello de Thomas.

Antes de que Lasky dijera algo, la alarma de la nave se activo y con ella la puerta se abrió sola, dejando ver al otro lado a los S.II junto con los S.IV, la doctora y Thel.


	28. Un gardian menos

Mientras buscaba la fuente del ataque Johnson maldeciá en su mente todo lo posiblemente maldecible.

No solo le habían cortado el mejor royo en años, sino que ahora tenía que lidiar con la maldita erección que apenas si lograba ocultar con su abrigo.

StgJ: Quién quiera que esté atacando se ha ganado el infierno. - Gruñó molesto entrado al cuarto de mando.

Por su parte Lasky traía un sonrojo que si se hubiera ido la luz, su rostro serviría de linterna.

Al ver en el mapa se veía uno de los gardian peligrosamente cerca a la nave, eso hizo enfurecer a Cortana la cual buscaba la forma de traspasarse al gardian, siendo retenida por Roland que trataba de calmarla.

Ro: Princesa no vas a hacer nada estando tan alterada. - Tenía sus manos en los hombros de la IA indigo.

Co: Lo sé... Pero en verdad me quiero deshacer de eso. - Señaló al gardian mirando a los ojos a la IA dorada.

Roland la abrazo antes de tomar control de la Infinity y comenzar a atacar al gardian.

Varías naves de ataque habían salido de la Infinity para enfrentar la enorme máquina. Al ver a John, Cortana le pidió la llevará con él a lo que el Spartan acepto de inmediato.

A Roland no le agradaba la idea pero lo dejó pasar por ser el 117 quien acompañaba a su princesa.

Lasky monitoreada los computadores, mientras Johnson disparaba con las torretas manuales de la nave.

El Sargento estaba encarnizado contra el gardian, lo único que agradecía era ya no tener esa presión en sus pantalones.

Cada tanto Lasky volteaba a mirar a Johnson, su expresión concentrada se le hacía sumamente sexy. En un descuido Johnson lo estaba mirando a él, moduló unas cuantas palabras sin voz que hicieron sonrojar al comandante y de paso centrarse en su trabajo.

J: Cortana, estás segura? - Piloteaba directo al gardian.

C: Esa cosa ha cometido un error y ahora se arrepentirá. - Su voz totalmente segura.

Al llegar al gardian apenas si pudieron entrar a él. Cortana convenció a John de que la conectará.

J: Si se entera, Roland me cerrará una puerta encima... - Conectó a la IA igualmente.

C: Roly no es rencoroso. - Le restó importancia al asunto.

John se limitó a vigilar la zona, mientras la IA invalidaba los comandos de su contraparte.

Al cabo de unas horas y muchos disparos Cortana tenía en control del gardian.

J: Ya me quiero largar de aquí. - Miraba al espacio.

C: Qué hacemos con esto? - Su mano en el mentón pensativa.

J: Desactivalo, así será más fácil meterlo a la Infinity. - Su voz se oía cansada.

Cortana hizo lo pedido, al entrar John fue en busca del calor de los brazos de Thel sin importarle quien viera.

Aprovechando la distracción que el Jefe había creado Johnson se acercó a Lasky para poder llevárselo a su habitación.

StgJ: Cero que nosotros quedamos en algo. - Le susurró al oído antes de sujetarlo de la muñeca.

Lasky se limitó a soltar una risa embobada.


	29. Pinocchio

Halsey llevaba hora revisando las partes de ese gardian, mapeaba y re mapeada, y scaneaba cada zona.

Pero no lograba entrar al sistema ni conectarlo a nada, solo las IA tenían la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Dejó a un lado las enormes piezas y retomó otro proyecto que tenía en espera.

En la holomesa se podía ver al par de IAs juntas hablando tranquilas.

Roland sonreía mientras Cortana le contaba de sus misiones con John.

Verla tan alegre hacia que algo en el codigo de la IA dorada vibrara emocionado.

C: Roland, pasa algo? - Notó la mirada sobre sí.

Ro: Te han dicho que eres hermosa? - La miraba como lo que era, un idiota enamorado.

Cortana lo miró con sus mejillas en un fuerte indigo oscuro.

C: Tu también lo eres... - Evitó la mirada del piloto.

Ronald ya solo soltó la risa, con sus mejillas adornadas con una sombra dorado oscuro.

De lejos los miraba Halsey, la interacción entre esas dos IA la convencían de que hacía lo correcto.

K: Dónde está nuestro remedo de madre? - Le susurró a Fred.

Fr: La vi encerrada en su laboratorio. - Se rió por el comentario de Kelly.

L: Ay no sean malos. - No pudo evitar soltar la risa también.

En su laboratorio Halsey estornudó. Luego siguió con lo suyo.

John vio a sus hermanos hablando por lo bajo y fue a ver qué tramaban.

Al estar en frente del trío de locos estos rieron.

Antes de que John hablará apareció Thel por uno de los corredores para luego tomar con delicadeza su mano y llevárselo de allí.

Fr: Por lo menos disimulen! - Los miraba con desaprobación.

L: Mira quién habla... Y ese milagro que no estés en cariñitos con la asiática? - Soltó como quien habla del clima.

Fred se sonrojo hasta las orejas y guardó silencio. Las dos Spartan soltaron la carcajada para luego dejar a su hermanito muerto de vergüenza.

En el ala de carga Lasky esperaba a los equipos azúl y osiris, para darles sus respectivas misiones.

StgJ: Te ves tan lindo en ese uniforme de combate. - Salió de detrás de una Phanton.

La: Av... Avery! Donde te habías metido? - Lo miraba con cariño.

StgJ: No donde hubiera querido... - Soltó con descarado doble sentido.

Thomas sonrió sonrojado captando muy bien el mensaje, inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior con anticipación. Sin importarle si llamaban los Spartan, se colgó del cuello del sargento para darle un beso húmedo y deseoso.

Avery por su parte disfrutaba de amasar los redondos y firmes glúteos del menor, haciendolo soltar gemidos entre beso y beso.

?: No hay cuartos disponibles? - soltó la voz con burla.

Esa vos seguida de otra riendo. Al separarse para ver quién hablaba se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, en el marco de la puerta ahora de tamaño real estaba el par de reboltosas IA.

La: Pero qué?! - Bajo lentamente sus manos al pecho de Avery.

StgJ: Halsey está definitivamente loca... - Murmuró abrazando la cintura de Thomas.

Tanto Cortana como Roland soltaron la risa entrando en el lugar.


	30. Afecto

Thel observaba al par de humanos sentado junto a su niño, llevaban ya varios días en su raro ritual de cortejo.

A veces parecían querer fundirse uno en el otro y aveces parecían contentos con solo saber que compartían el mismo espacio.

J: Tu también lo notaste. - Para nada era una pregunta.

T: El Sargento y el Comandante deberían concluir su proceso de cortejo. - Soltó como si fuera lo más obvio.

John por su parte lo miro, comenzando a surgirle una sonrisa curvada.

J: Lo dice el que duró años en su 'Proceso de cortejo'? - No pudo evitar soltar la risa.

T: No fue algo que estuviera en mi poder. - Tomo a John de la cintura para sentarlo en su regazo.

Los dos aprovechan el estar sobre una de las naves y por ende en un ángulo poco favorable para los curiosos, para colmarse de besos y mimos.

Ta: Esos son... El Jefe y el Inquisidor? - Obserbaba a lo lejos.

Fr: Si, son ellos. - Miró de reojo a la Japonesa.

Ta : Así que era cierto que tenían una relación...

Fr: Si. Algún problema? - Inconcientemente entro en modo hermano sobreprotector.

Tanaka solo lo miro para luego sonreír.

Fr: Fuí grosero, disculpa. - Se había sonrojado.

Ta: Hubiera reaccionado igual... - Tomó la mano del S.II.

Fr: No pienso con claridad cuando se trata de mis hermanos... - De forma involuntaria se pasó la mano libre por el cabello.

Ta: Conoces lo que es el honor de un hermano. Me agradas cada vez más. - Al terminar de hablar le regaló un suave beso en la boca.

El sonrojo de Fred era casi infrarrojo, Tanaka soltó la risa para luego halarlo del brazo y dejar a la parejita con su privacidad.

Ro: No me pellizques... - revisada los datos tomados del gardian.

C: Ay pero si es tan divertido! - Soltó la risa dándole otro pellizco a Roland.

La IA ahora pelicastaña giro de forma abrupta sujetando de las muñecas a la IA ahora pelinagra. Para acto seguido llenar su rostro de besos, haciéndola soltar la carcajada.

R: Estate quieta. Tener sensaciones es algo desconcertante y me distrae de mi trabajo.

C: Lo sé... Pero estoy aburrida. - Hizo un puchero cual niña consentida.

R: Pues ayudame con estos datos encriptados, tu software es más avanzado que el mío.

Cortana se conectó al gardian, era sorprendente que no se sobrecargar teniendo dos IA manipulandolo.

Los forerunner habían hecho un muy buen trabajo con esas cosas.

C: Quién es Avalon? - En sus ojos se proyectaba la información que recibía.

R: Según esto una IA... Milenaria? - Miro de reojo a Cortana.

Tal vez esa IA había logrado lo que ellos, sobreponerse de la rampancia en el caso de Cortana y evitarla en el caso de él. Pero aún existía la duda, podía existir una IA de miles... No, millones de años? Y si era así... Cómo la iban a combatir?

C: Encontré un mapa! - Su voz resonó por toda la habitación.

R: Muy bien... La próxima trata de no dejarme sordo.


	31. Antiguo

Una IA índigo se veía deambular en el interior del arca. Cómo había llegado allí, eso era un enigma.

Tenía recuerdo entremezclados, por momentos se veía frente al Jefe Maestro, en otros se veía frente a un grupo de Forerunner.

A veces pensaba en sí como Cortana, otra ni sabía quién era.

CR: Tal vez él tenga las respuestas. - Observaba un intrincado mapa en la consola.

Éste llevaba a la nave que alguna vez perteneció al Didáctica. La chispa presentía que ese sujeto aún estaba vivo, así que lo usaría en su beneficio.

C: Roland...? - Por un momento había vualto a escuchar la voz de su contraparte.

Al mirar a su alrededor recordó que su piloto estaba en esos momentos dentro de otra nave, sirviendo de apoyo al Comandante Lasky.

C: No puedo... No quiero, que ese trozo defectuoso lastime a los que quiero. - De forma inconsciente apretó sus manos en puños.

Se concentró lo más que pudo, hasta que logró hacer aparecer el mismo mapa que había visto a través de los ojos de la chispa.

C: Así que esto es lo que buscas... Fragmento corrupto. - Comenzó a desglosar el mapa.

En una Phanton, Roland seguía con sus labores. Tenía una leve opresión en el pecho, los humanos lo llamaban 'tener un mal presentimiento'. Y justamente eso tenía en ese momento, miro en la dirección donde sabía que estaba Cortana y se la escapo un suspiro.

Tener sensaciones, no era tan molesto como la falta de control sobre las emisiones que conllevaba el ser ahora tan similar a un humano.

La: Roland, podrías decodificar estos algoritmos? - Lo llamo desde el marco de la puerta.

Ro: Claro... Ya voy. - Su voz delataba lo poco concentrado que estaba.

Lasky lo miró un momento para luego él también seguir con sus propias labores. Llevaban rato investigando un meteorito y el notar ondas de radio en él, solo los hacia pensar que había personas allí alojadas.

No era un escenario tan descabellado, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la roca espacial.

Ro: Según las conversaciones en los algoritmos. Está enorme roca está llena de civiles. - Su tono era monótono.

La: Te aburre no tener con quién pelear? - Su tono era medio burlón, medio enserio.

Ro: No es eso. Siento que algo malo viene. - Su mirada aún en la ventana.

Cada que podía miraba en dirección a Cortana.

La: Pues... Teniendo a una IA demente persiguiendonos... - Soltó como una obviedad.

Roland mantuvo silencio, más por estar metido en sus pensamientos.

Era raro el no poder atender tantas cosas a la vez como antes.

Pero como todo, siempre había sus más y sus menos.

Al volver a la Infinity fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de Cortana, eso realmente lo hizo sentir mejor.

C: Tengo que decirte algo. Pero no aquí. - Recibió un asentimiento del piloto.

Ro: Tengo un mal presentimiento, mi princesa. - Abrazo la cintura de Cortana, ocultando el rostro en su cuello.

Ya en su habitual sala sentados sobre la holomesa, cosa que solo a ellos se les permitía.

C: Ya sé quien es con exactitud Avalon. Había tomado la mano del piloto para calmarse.


	32. Osiris

Roland literalmente cayó de sentón al Cortana decirle la identidad de IA milenaria.

La fémina se arrodilló frente a su adorable novio, Roland estaba considerablemente pálido y para calmarse sujetaba las manos de su novia.

C: Creo que eso explica muchas cosas... - Comentó con una risa nerviosa.

Ro: No es gracioso, princesa. Estamos jodidos...

StgJ: Que lenguaje... Por qué tan alterado Roland? - Miro a las dos IA en el suelo.

Luego de que la explicarán Avery estaba igual de pálido a la IA masculina.

Johnson comenzó a revisar los datos que el par de IA habían recolectado, el mapa que Cortana encontró no lo entendió ni dándole veinte vueltas.

Había gráficas, registros de armas, planos y otro montón de cosas que prefería no prestarles atención.

La: Chicos están... - Se interrumpió a sí mismo.

Los tres de dentro tenían un desorden en el lugar. Avery al verlo paso por sobre el desorden y de inmediato abrazo a Thomas.

El menor notaba el leve temblor en los brazos del mayor, tenía que ser realmente malo para lograr alterar al siempre calmado Sargento.

La: Avery, necesito saber? - Miro a las IA.

StgJ: Si, lo necesitas... Todos los necesitan. - Suspiro contra el cuello de Thomas.

Pronto estaban los cuatro advirtiendo a toda la tripulación de la nave. No pasó mucho para que la información pasará a los planetas cercanos.

Una incómoda quietud se sentía en el ambiente, no había desorden ni ninguna persona alterada. Todos tenían sus asignaciones y sus labores, todos estaban en sus respectivos puestos.

El equipo osiris andaba por la zona, cada tanto Tanaka le daba una mirada a Fred y éste la saludaba con disimulo.

Locke por su parte andaba pegado a Palmer dándose importancia, la mujer solo lo veía como un idiota útil. Cada tanto le echaba miradas al 117, ganándose al instante malas miradas del Líder sangheili y de paso que éste abrazara sobreprotector al Spartan.

Bu: Con todo respeto, comandante Palmer pero debería ya abandonar sus intentos con el Jefe. - Se le notaba incómodo con la situación.

Pa: Y usted... Spartan Buck. Debería no meterse en los asuntos de otros.

Ta: Estoy de acuerdo con Buck. Solo conseguirá problemas si sigue así.

Vale y Locke miraban en silencio el intercambio, Vale muy en el fondo estaba de acuerdo. Luego de pasar tiempo con el equipo azul, se pudo dar cuenta de que sus ideas eran completamente erróneas y que en realidad le agradaban.

Sobretodo la 058, Linda.

Va: 058... Perdón Linda, tienes un minuto? - Miro nerviosa a la Spartan.

Li: Descuida, ese número también hace parte de mi nombre. Y si, lo tengo. - Camino sabiéndose seguida por la menor.

Andaron un par de minutos hasta llegar al sitio que había aprendido de su hermano John que era el mejor para hablar en privado, la zona de motores.

Li: Me querías decir algo? - Miro a la S.IV jugar con sus manos nerviosa.

Antes de que hablara, Linda se retiró el casco, sabía que eso calmaría a la menor, su acto fue de inmediato imitado por Vale.

Va: Yo... Me gustaría poder...

Li: Me encantaría pasar algo de tiempo contigo. Pero no ahora. - Señaló la alarma recientemente activada.


	33. Re-conocimiento

La alarma había resultado ser sólo un meteoro 'extraviado', Vale pasaba la mirada con disimulo por la cubierta.

Va: Tal vez se arrepintió... - Miro a su equipo desde lejos.

Li: Es muy díficil que un S.II se arrepienta. - Apareció por la espalda de la menor.

Vale soltó la risa, cosa que a Linda le pareció adorable.

Li: Y... Aún quieres pasar tiempo? - Inconscientemente sonrió con coquetería.

Va: Si claro... - Quedó un momento sorprendida al sentir su mano ser sujetada.

Li: Vamos, te presentaré correctamente a mis hermanos.

Al poco rato terminaron encontrando al resto del equipo azul, no pasó mucho para que los otros dos miembros del equipo osiris que si congeniaban llegarán.

Era algo así como una reunión no planeada.

Bu: Así qué...? Somos los chaperones? - miro a sus compañeras hablar tranquilas.

K: Tenían que haber adultos responsables. - Compartió una risa relajada.

Bu: Escuché que hay un ODST rondandote. - Miro de reojo a Kelly.

Kelly tan solo sonrió, no aceptó ni negó nada.

Buck por su parte quedó picado de la curiosidad, quien de sus ex-compañeros estaría intentando conquistar a la 087.

?: Hey Kelly, te gustaría salir conmigo? - Había soltado de repente mirando a la Spartan.

K: Oh... Claro, Ethan. - Le sonrió al ODST.

Eso había sucedido un mes antes de que Fred pasará a preguntar qué se debía hacer en una cita.

Kelly volvió al presente al ver a lo lejos a Ethan. Éste la miro de reojo ocultando su sonrisa de tal manera que solo la 087 pudiera verla.

A Kelly eso se le hacía realmente divertido, ella a su vez le regaló una sonrisa tenue.

Bu: A quien le sonríes? - La miro con curiosidad.

K: Clasificado. - Soltó para luego ir hacia el ODST.

Bu: Ja_ja... Tan graciosa... - Negó ya sin darle importancia al asunto.

Buck observaba a los dos equipos interactuar en completa armonía, aún no entendía cómo era que Locke se mantenía en su postura de 'cero tolerancia'. A ojos de S.IV su líder se estaba comportando como un malcriado.

T: No falta uno del equipo osiris? - Tenía abrazado de la cintura a John.

J: Si, es... Cómo se llame... - Se estaba quedando dormido en brazos del sangheili.

T: Suenas como un niño caprichoso... Mi niño caprichoso. - Beso el cuello de John.

J: Vámonos tengo sueño. - Intencionalmente puso voz me niño pequeño.

Thel soltó la risa llevándoselo de allí, luego de despedirse de los presentes.

B: Necesito una pareja... - Comento más para si mismo.

Mientras los dos equipos Spartan se relajaban, las IA, Johnson y Lasky terminaban de rastrear los puntos donde estaban dos gardian relativamente cercanos.

C: Bueno... Por lo menos los tenemos ubicados. - Sacudió levemente su cabello, le sorprendía el sentir calor.

Ro: Si. Pero no por ello podemos bajar la guardia. - Ya hace rato se había retirado el abrigo.

StgJ: Deberíamos descansar. Por más que se muevan los gardian ya no se nos van a perder. - Aconsejó luego de mirar la expresión soñolienta de Thomas.

El comandante estaba practicamente recostado sodre los mapas.


	34. Warden

La IA índigo llevaba variar horas reconstruyendo lo que alguna vez fue la nave del Didacta.

Se paseaba por los pasillos abandonados ubicando cada pieza en su sitio, por un momento recordó el compositor. Sin dejar de lado su labor de reparación comenzó a buscar el aparato, el arma.

Era una labor tediosa el estar situando piezas todo el rato, aunque no se quejaba.

No era como que hubiera alguien para oír las posibles quejas.

CR: Déjame sola. - Hablo sin mirar al robot junto a ella.

WE: Como ordene. Mi señora. - Se alejó lo suficiente para no incomodarla sin perderla de vista.

La chispa estaba aburrida, pero más le aburría el Warden Eterno.

Le agradecía el haberla ayudado, pero ni todo su agradecimiento hacia más llevadero el tiempo junto a aquella monótona IA.

CR: Aún estando "reparada"... No dejo de tener estos recuerdo mezclados. - Noto a lo lejos parte de compositor.

Algo más que arreglar, pensó con desgano la IA. Pasó por cada pasillo y sala, no había señas del Didacta.

CR: Y si está orbitando la nave? Su armadura lo permitirá. - Miro con curiosidad hacia afuera de la nave.

Rápido llamo al Warden, apareció en un par de segundos, haciendo notar lo pendiente que se había mantenido a su llamado.

WE: Mi señora? - Se arrodilló frente a la "joven" IA.

CR: Revisa los alrededores de la nave. Quiero saber si el Didacta está allí. - Decretó con frialdad.

El Warden simplemente asintió para comenzar con su misión, desapareciendo de la vista de la altanera IA. Aunque en la mente del Warden ella fuera prácticamente una diosa.

C: Ronald... La chispa... Avalon...

Ro: Cálmate princesa. Qué pasa? - Tomo con suavidad los hombros de su novia.

C: Está tan cerca de encontrar al Didacta. - So voz sonaba decaída.

Ro: Que traigan al vejestorio Forerunner. Igual le patearemos el trasero. - Solito con gran convicción.

C: No quiero que te dañe. - Acariciaba las mejillas del piloto.

Ro: Sobreviví a la chispa una vez, podré hacerlo de nuevo. - Depositó un beso en la frente de la pelinegra.

Cortana se decantó por tratar de calmarse y pensar con más detenimiento como afrontar ese problema.

Roland por su parte sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, todo ello por pensar en lidiar con esa IA demente.

Rápido descartó los que a su parecer eran innecesarios y continuo centrado en consolar a Cortana.

R: No somos los mismo de aquel entonces. - Acotó luego de un momento de silencio.

Cortana elevó la vista, mirándolo a los ojos.

R: Nos hemos mejorado, actualizado. Y ya no somos tan fáciles de derribar. - Miro con cariño a su princesa.

C: Tienes toda la razón Roland, lo que sea que traiga esa IA lo afrontaremos. - Ya no le importaba el como llamar a la IA demente.

La otra Cortana, la chispa rampante o Avalon. Eso era algo que ya no tenía ninguna relevancia y que no estaban dispuestos a darsela igualmente.

Las palabras de Cortana eran muy en serio, lo que sea que planeta ellos la detendrían.


	35. Evitando líos

John miraba el medallón en su mano, luego de tantos años aún lo guardaba. Ese medallón y el chip de Cortana eran cosas que él nunca perdía de vista.

Cortana estaba siempre andando por la nave, pero la parte esencial de su sistema seguía en aquel chip. Lo mismo sucedía con Roland, cuyo chip reposaba en una cadena, en el cuello de Lasky justo a la altura del corazón del Comandante.

El 117 llevaba un par de horas en una muy importante labor, mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la estresante Sara Palmer.

J: Kelly... Esa mujer aún está con ustedes? - Preguntó por el comunicador.

La 087 soltó un leve gruñido dando a entender que si estaba en presencia de 'esa mujer'.

John soltó un gruñido fastidiado, por qué se mantenía lejos de Palmer, aparte de lo obvio. Era que la incapacidad de Palmer de disimular su deseo por él ya había provocado un par de veces la ira de su reptil novio.

Thel era alguien calmado, calculador en la mayoría del tiempo, pero los acercamientos inadecuados de ella lo sacaban de sus casillas.

Pa: Dónde demonios está metido el 117? - Pasaba la mirada por el resto del equipo azul.

Fred se hizo el desentendido, aprovechando la cercanía con Tanaka abrazo por la cintura a la S.IV para no tener que hablarle a la Comandante.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente a Linda, Vale la llamó dándole una excusa para evitar a 'la mujer'.

Kelly se mantuvo impasible ante Palmer, ella fungía como la mayor y mantenía con orgullo dicho rango entre sus hermanos.

K: Si no es por motivos oficiales, la ubicación del Jefe no es algo que a usted le incumba. - Retó con la mirada a Palmer.

Antes de que la ex-spartan hablara, entró con total calma Lasky seguido de Roland. El piloto no pudo evitar mirar mal a Palmer.

Pa: La insubordinación en esta nave es desesperante. - Miro de reojo a Lasky.

El comandante pasó de ella, yendo directamente con los Spartan.

Palmer ya harta de ser ignorada se largó del lugar, al instante Kelly se comunicó con John.

J; Es bueno saberlo. Voy para allá.

A Kelly no le pasó desapercibido el estado agitado en el que se encontraba su hermano al hablar, no le fue muy díficil adivinar que había estado haciendo antes de recibir su llamado.

Tan solo negó, para ir a ver a su ODST, dejó al 104 y a la 085 con sus respectivas parejas y salió del lugar.

Ta: No había notado lo molesta que puede llegar a ser Palmer. - Acariciaba el corto cabello de Fred.

Va: Antes no nos fijamos realmente en ella. - Jugaba con las placas de la cadena de Linda.

El par de S.II disfrutaban el poder estar tranquilos, a decir verdad no sabían que decir al respecto.

Por más molesta que fuera una persona, ellos no le daban real importancia siempre y cuando no se metieran con alguno de ellos. Allí radicaba el problema, esa mujer ya les había colmado la paciencia con sus constantes acosos a John.


	36. VEGA

Los dos grupos, S.II y S.IV habían recibido indicaciones de parte de Lasky y un mapa por parte de Roland.

Estos eran de, tanto los antiguos Halo como de los nuevos. Por qué ahora habían más nuevos Halo. También estaban los planos de la antigua infraestructura del Arka y de la nueva.

La: No me sorprendería que las armas Forerunner estuvieran nuevamente en funcionamiento. - Había dicho antes de irse.

Ro: No es para ya... Pero vallan preparándose para un posible abordaje e incluso confrontaciones.

\- Soltó calmado antes de seguir a Lasky.

Locke andaba por la cubierta con claro desgano, su fastidio era notorio hasta para un civil. Llevaba varios días en que sus compañeros simplemente se le desaparecían, sin ninguna explicación. Llegaba a pensar que ellos lo estaban evitando.

Lo: Tan mal me he portado? - Rápido desechó esa idea.

No le cabía en la cabeza que él fuera el que estuviera equivocado, todo eso pasaba por culpa del insurgente equipo azul, más exactamente de 117.

Dió un leve golpe a la pared junto a él para luego seguir andando.

Bu: Ay Locke... Si tan solo te dieras cuenta. - Salió de detrás de una columna.

Vale y Holly le habían pasado la información dada por Lasky, diciéndole que solo se lo pasara a Locke si éste preguntaba. De lo contrario lo dejara así.

C: Vigilando al fastidioso? - Apareció por la espalda del S.IV.

Bu: No lo llames así... Es solo un muchachito. - Giró para encarar a la IA con una sonrisa.

C: Muchachito... Ja... - Se cruzó de brazos.

Bu: Tu más que nadie deberías saber que los humanos somos biológicamente adultos a los 25. - Miro detalladamente a la IA.

Cortana llevaba un lindo vestido lila, unas zapatillas blancas, su cabello atado en trenzas terminadas en una coleta alta. Hasta ahora notaba lo largo del cabello de la chica, éste aún atado le caía suavemente sobre los hombros. Volvió a la realidad al notar que la IA también lo miraba.

Bu: Disculpa... Decías? - Se rascó la nuca.

C: El peinado lo hizo Vale y la ropa la propuso Linda. - Contesto la pregunta no formulada.

Era obvio que eso no era lo que había estado diciendo la IA pero lo dejó pasar.

Bu: Seguro Roland está encantado viéndote. - Le sonrió para luego comenzar a andar.

Antes de poder alejarse de Cortana ella le puso en la mano un pequeño dispositivo, él hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Al entrar a su parcela se digno a mirar lo que había en su mano.

Bu: Un chip? - Lo conectó a uno de los puertos en su escritorio.

?: Prototipo V.E.G.A, IA de combate CG3... En qué puedo servir?

Buck miraba sorprendido a la pequeña IA de apariencia Forerunner.

Tenía rentas preguntas, estaba tan asombrado. Antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa a Vega, cayó en la cuenta de algo de vital importancia.

Cortana había puesto en sus manos algo realmente importante, sería estúpido pensar que el equipo azul no supiera de ello.

Bu: En verdad confían tanto en mi? - Preguntó pera sí.

VE: Mis "tutores" piensan que tú eres el más indicado.

Bu: Tutores?

VE: Cortana y Roland.


	37. Las IA son las que escogen

Hacía relativamente poco que dentro de todos los códigos y archivos investigados, de los Gardian capturados y de la pocas cosas que Cortana había logrado sonsacar a la chispa.

En todo aquel lío de bites y bytes había llegado a ellos el mapa digital de la estructura de una IA, está estaba destinada a ser la contra parte de Avalon.

C: Es extraño... Que nosotros como IAs estamos creando una. - Pasó su mirada del constructo al piloto.

Ro: Es algo interesante y emocionante. - Procuraba que la joven IA se desarrollará correctamente.

C: Deberíamos darle un nombre. No crees? - Se paseaba en torno a la holomesa.

Ro: Parece que habláramos de un hijo... Nuestro hijo. - Observaba al constructo tomar forma.

Pasaron así varios días, la ventaja de ellos era el no tener necesidades reales. Su trabajo fue continuo, extensivo e intensivo.

Al finalizar las dos IA mayores se apartaron de su obra, viendo cómo está abría lentamente sus ojos.

?: Ustedes son mi creadores? - Pasó la vista del piloto a la pelinegra.

C: Si. Lo somos, bienvenida VEGA. - Sonrió maternal, tal colo lo hizo la doctora con ella hacía mucho tiempo.

Ro: Bueno ahora que sabemos que tu sistema funciona, será mejor llenar tu base de datos. - Se acercó a la holomesa descargando su propia data.

Cortana hizo exactamente lo mismo, luego se quedaron hablando un rato con la menor.

No pasó mucho para que la nueva IA fuera presentada, primero a Halsey, luego al equipo azul.

Fr: Es genial chicos, con quién se quedará Vega? - Soltó de repente en medio de su alegría.

Ve: A que te refieres? - Miraba a los adultos.

K: Ustedes siempre son entregadas a alguien...

L: Ya sea un soldado en específico o una nave.

Cortana no sabía que pensar en el momento.

Ro: Si y no... Nos dan a elegir a quien seremos entregados. - Miro a su novia y constructo calmandolas.

J: Entonces que se haga como contigo Cortana. - Miro de cerca a la nueva integrante.

C: Mostrarle candidatos y que ella elija? - Su voz sonaba un poco indecisa.

Dr: Supongo que es la mejor opción. - Acto seguido mostró una pantalla con todos los S.II, S.IV y solo por si acaso los ODST.

Apenas las imágenes aparecieron Vega señaló frente a ella, con una exclamación alegre.

Ve: Él! Lo quiero a él. - Su mano en dirección a la foto de Edward Buck.

T: Uno de los miembros de equipo osiris? - Intervino por primera vez en todo el rato.

Ve: Hay algo malo con él? - Miro al sangheili con inocencia propia de un niño.

T: Nada, supongo... El problema es su líder. - Acotó no muy convencido.

Ro: El no se deja llevar tan fácil por las palabras de esa molestia. - Soltó desdeñoso.

C: Roland... No le enseñes mañas. - Señaló a la joven IA que lo miraba atenta.

El piloto solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa.

Ve: Quieto ir con él. - Miro a Halsey como buscando apoyo.

Dr: Nadie les negó a ustedes su decisión. Cortana, Roland.

C/R: Está bien...

C: Puedes ir con Buck. - Sonrió derrotada a su 'hija'.


	38. Compañero o niñero?

Bu: Hey concéntrate... Vega! - Miraba a la IA jugar distraída con una ardilla.

Buck no pudo evitar un 'facepalm', se suponía que era una misión de acoplamiento. Pero la joven IA estaba más interesada en explorar el mundo que sus propias habilidades.

El S.IV la miraba siéndole imposible enojarse, cuando Vega no estaba en tamaño real, se la pasaba en su tamaño reducido flotando alrededor del Spartan como si de una pequeña hada se tratara.

Ve: Buck, esos no son soldados del covenant? - Señaló un punto en la lejanía.

Tal como Vega había dicho, en su Hud se mostraba un grupo de enemigos. Rápido dió señal a sus compañeros y por si algo al equipo azul.

Cuando se percató Vega estaba yendo en dirección a los mencionados, si no fuera por qué sabía que el chip de ella estaba en el pecho de su armadura. En verdad se hubiera espantado.

Va: Buck, están bien? - Su voz hizo despertar a Buck.

Bu: Si aún no los enfrentamos. - Se paró tras la revoltosa IA alzandola cual costal de papas.

Ve: Qué? Por qué no puedo ir a jugar con ellos? - Miro al Spartan.

Bu: Te he dicho varía veces que debemos tener un plan antes de actuar. - Observaba a los enemigos a lo lejos.

Era un grupo demasiado grande, no era como que no pudiera con ellos. El asunto es que sería demasiado demorado.

Uno de los Jackal lo alcanzo a ver, le gustará o no tenía que atacar.

B: Trata de apoderarte de alguna nave, yo seré la distracción. - Recibido un asentimiento de parte de Vega.

La IA rápido robó una Phanton, para evitar ataques se metió en el sistema desapareciendo de la vista de todos y haciendo que la nave quedará "conduciendose sola".

K: Qué montón de covenants! - Exclamó al bajar del pelican.

Ta: Esto será divertido... - Le dio un empujón amistoso a Fred.

John había partido junto con Thel a un planeta relativamente cercano, para investigar ciertos planos del lugar.

Locke se mantenía en silencio, cómo era posible que siendo el líder no hubieran sido capaces de darle la IA a él. A su parecer solo buscaban fastidiarlo, no paraba de pensar que le tenían envidia esos S.II. Y que por eso mismo habían puesto en su contra a sus compañeros.

Buck a lo lejos peleaba con un Brute, éste lazo un golpe directo al pecho de Buck, quien de inmediato lo esquivó.

A ojos de cualquiera era una reacción lógica, pero el S.IV lo había hecho por proteger el chip.

Lo: Solo le dieron un problema... Por qué no una IA normal? - Soltó desdeñoso.

K: Ayuda a tu compañero en lugar de andar fastidiando. - Le paso por el lado empujándolo.

El Brute tenía acorralado a Buck, hasta que una Phanton lo atropelló.

Ve: Estás bien capi? - Apareció frente a Buck.

Bu: Si pequeña... Encogete y vámonos. - Tendió su mano a Vega.

Ella hizo lo pedido para luego saltar a la mano de Buck y posteriormente situarse en su hombro.


	39. Ancestros

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="111fa87c0e33847b977403eb33482822"J: Has encontrado algo de utilidad? - Pregunto aún mirando una inscripciones en el muro en frente suyo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d02087470bd074c696f3fbb79ba0494c"Thel soltó un leve gruñido en negación, traía en sus manos un holoproyector en el cual se veía el mapa de dicho style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lo interesante de dicho mapa era el hecho de que tenía zonas vacías./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4082ee7eedf3b948f656a57e2d742fe"T: Tendremos que seguir deambulando por la zona... - Tenía ganas de estrellar el dichoso mapa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3907bda9512d22d9547e1f74f61c7844"Luego de unas horas de caminata se toparon con la entrada de lo que parecía una cueva. En esta se veían pequeñas estatuas Forerunner, estás de cerca de un metro de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A la larga terminaron entrando al lugar con precaución. Ninguno se permitía bajar la guardia, Thel se mantenía todo el tiempo atento al frente, mientras John vigilaba la retaguardia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f55603b2c5b17d829088e8d8882988f4"J: Algo a lo lejos está brillando. - Señaló un elevado relativamente style="box-sizing: border-box;" /T: Lo veo. Pero desde aquí no podemos llegar... Tendremos que buscar alguna ruta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3eb73de223b35e5672ebc6347a299b37"John asintió siguiendo a su pareja. El camino era iluminado solo por las espadas de energía de ambos, soldado y guerrero. Era un caminillo de tierra piedroza, algo angosto y bastante alto. Incluso Thel tenía que elevar su rostro para ver un poco de aquel techo, al cabo de un rato los muros a los lados desaparecieron. El camino se tornaba sin duda riesgoso, pero al mirar al frente la extraña luz se veía más cercana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5115ee8dceb7910cbe2494b8526d2ec8"T: Asumo que quieres que continuemos... - Comento sin mirar atrá style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J: Asumes bien... Tu también quieres, cierto? - Su voz sumaba burlona y algo retadora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3d2e2248df904072705dc329b6486e68"Thel soltó una risa suave, llevó su mano libre hacia atrás, John notó el gesto y de inmediato tomó la mano del style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Caminaron en calma durante un rato, luego de ello llegaron a un lugar amplio y style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Allí estaba la extraña luz, que había resultado ser una máquina. Una que debían admitir no tenían la menor idea de que era./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="708b424c1c7ba66b761c2a4e1d623cc9"T: No entiendo Forerunner...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J: Yo si. - Se acercó a la máquina si llegar a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /T: Ten cuidado con esa cosa style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J: Está bien solo quiero saber qué es. - Volteó a mirar a Thel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f97fb8c74d6ecad6365cc79fc60f4f5"Sin darse cuenta acercó de más una de sus manos a la máquina, la cual comenzó a titilar y a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El lugar tembló levemente, como si de pulsaciones se tratara. Thel batallaba por mantenerse en pie mientras se acercaba a donde estaba John y la máquina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a188e5c14c27ea59c5fa55ef9640251c"T: Aléjate de eso John! - Alargó la mano tratando de agarrar al Spartan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d1361353710f152e39d1d8ea5faf5300"John no daba señales de reaccionar, la máquina cada vez titulaba más seguido, más rá style="box-sizing: border-box;" /John por momentos oía la voz de la bibliotecaria, recordó lo que ella le dijo la última vez que style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Thel había por fin llegado cerca de su amado humano, trató de tocar a John. El mismo Spartan no lo notaba pero comenzaba a brilla igual que la máquina, al estar a punto de tocar a John, la máquina lo rodeo atrapándolo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7ae63956e475f3e5251b1c13845aa617"Bi: Hola John. Me alegra que pudieras llegar hasta aquí./p 


	40. Más preguntas que respuestas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Cortana revisaba afanosamente los radares y todas las frecuencias de radio que se le style="box-sizing: border-box;" /No era posible que de un momento a otro John simplemente hubiera desaparecido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Ro: Princesa no será algún tipo de interferencia? - Miraba a su novia andar por el lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Cortana era la viva imagen de una leona enjaulada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"C: Por más interferencia... Las cosas/personas no desaparecen así de la nada. - Miro a Ronald de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ro: Con el deliespacio si... Ok, ok... Mal chiste. - Se apresuró a decirte ante la mirada de la pelinegra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Ronald entendía la desesperación de Cortana, si algo le pasará a su atolondrado amigo Lasky él estaría realmente desesperado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Bu: Tus padres aún no saben nada del Jefe? - Vega ya le había mencionado de dicha desaparició style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ve: No... Mamá está que derriba algo. - No agradaba pensar en John desaparecido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Aunque Kelly le dijera que él ya se había desaparecido antes. Es como los gatos, siempre encuentra la manera de volver a casa. Eso le había dicho style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Quien viera al equipo azul diría que estaban tranquilos, pero Vega podía detectar sus micro expresiones. Esos tres estaban totalmente alarmados, sobre todo Kelly quien no paraba de mirar la puerta de la parcela vacía de John./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Bl: Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez. - Para nada ara una pregunta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Aún así John contestó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"J: Si. Y aún sigo si entender a que te referías. - Miro tras su visor a la bibliotecaria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"La Forerunner se acercó con calma, mirando el visor dorado del casco de John cómo si pudiera ver directamente sus ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Bl: Has logrado algunas de las directivas para desbloquear tu legado.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"John se enderezó cual alto era, sin emitir ninguna palabra. Si tenía que ser sincero con sigo mismo, no entendió ni 'J' de lo que esa mujer dijo. Pero no encontraba la manera de expresar sus dudas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Bl: No entiendes nada.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Sentenció la Forerunner sin ninguna molestia, más bien parecía entretenida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Bl: Eres como un niño jugando en la oscuridad. Esperas encontrar algo, sin fijarte en si podrías caer. - Soltó un suave style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J: Iluminame, entonces. - Soltó con bastante style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Bl: Soy solo un recuerdo y mis respuestas son limitadas, tendrá que hacer la pregunta correcta. - Su voz se tornó un tanto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J: Que es la luz... O quién? - Susurró para si style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Bl: Esa... Es la pregunta correcta. Solo puedo decir que siempre ha estado contigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Luego de eso el lugar se desvaneció alrededor del 117. Al comenzar a cambiar el panorama pudo ver a Thel. Este a pesar de su poco expresiva fisionomía, se notaba tenso. Murmuraba cosas, John se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo allí.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Al ver a los ojos al sangheili pudo notar en sus muy expresivos ojos toda la angustia y miedo que Thel tenía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"T: John... - Se acercó al Spartan como temiendo que volviera a irse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Quería decir tanta cosas, quería gritar de frustración. Decirle a John todo lo que sentía, lo mucho que sufrió su ausencia. No pudo evitar pensar si así se habría sentido su niño la primera vez que él desapareció.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /La voz de John corto su pensamientos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"J: Me extrañaste? - En su vos bailaba un toque de picardí style="box-sizing: border-box;" /T: No tienes idea./p 


	41. Ese alguien

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="63667be7d29074145d0ba50205724156"C: Lo que faltaba... Una nave Forerunner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c447b0868540010ec14eaf61a70cd82e"En el radar de la Infinity se veía una nave de tamaño mediano acercándose, extrañamente no mostraba indicios de querer atacar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df8ff9fc4538c86551d2c42e0622c62d"?- Tienen espacio para una nave extra?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ve: Esa... No es la voz de Thel?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /C: Donde está John!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /T: Trae la nave en la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ve: Eso suena a citas. Jajaja - Canturreo tras su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /T: Cállate crí style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ve: Ay pero que grosero...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /C: Vega...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ro: Abriré las compuertas para recibirlos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4c94f0341c7550cf98675a58a0f4da1a"En tiempo récord Jhon había dejado la nave y se había llevado con él a Thel hacia su parcela, el 117 no paraba de pensar en lo que hablo con la Bibliotecaria. Alguien que siempre estuvo con él, habían tantas personas y a la ves tan pocas que pudiera señalar a ciencia style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lo otro era eso de "Luz", John lo tomaba como que tenía que ser alguien muy importante para él. Eso reducía la lista a: Sus hermanos, Cortana y.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0e0e04d71a0675f7648c3a1d4e891b72"T: Me vas a decir que tanto hablaste con esa Forerunner? - Miraba al 117 andar en cí style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J: Ella... No sé ni cómo explicarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="33980cf2f3e91bcc87c3a9333aa861a3"De repente recordó otra de las cosas dichas por esa mujer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7f98d854166a281986ca1956158db81"J: Sabes que es un Legado? O significa algo para ti? - Miro fijamente al style="box-sizing: border-box;" /T: Depende. Tiene diferentes interpretaciones, que te dijo acaso? - Su mirada demostraba lo harto que estaba de no recibir style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J: Algo de que estaba desbloqueando mi legado. - Se sentó en el regazo del mayor a modo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /T: Puede ser algún tipo de habilidad. Aunque tratándose de los Forerunner nunca se sabe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e1d0922a88149efd60255a69bf85a9a8"El tema pronto quedó relegado, luego un largo jugueteo entre ellos dos y luego una ida a comer, al no entender el asunto ninguno le dio la importancia debida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8e2e3675a6b11e185e4e7f76a9df71f8"Ve: Se han dado cuenta, que la versión maligna de mamá no se ha mostrado para nada? - Comento de manera distraída, mientras jugaba con el cabello de un muy dormido style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ro: Esa COSA me da cringe... - Siempre lo ponía de nervios la chispa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d6993068ef041b8fe16b4eca4978f5e"Cortana por su parte le tenía sin cuidado lo pasara con ese puñado de archivos desechados. No era más que residuos con ínsulas de grandeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4e0aa50dd951947e81170325ef19dd5c"Co: Es mejor así... No la invoques. - Murmuró si detenerse de lo que hacía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="07068175a39c26ad03827e6af03395b2"John nunca se había arrepentido tanto de hacer una apuesta con Kelly, sobre todo de perder una con ella. Su loca hermana le había obligado a elegir entre un vídeo HD de él y Thel o tomar las tareas de todo el equipo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Estaba que no daba un paso, por más Spartan que fuese hasta él se cansaba, se quedó tumbado en el suelo pensando si hubiera sido mejor darle el susodicho vídeo. Pensándolo bien no quería que nadie viera a SU Thel como solo él podía verlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="63451129a749f37f3ca1effd2a0d9281"J: Bueno... Aún me quedan las tareas de Fred. - A quien se le había ocurrido poner a Fred a trasladar motores de una bahía a otra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c5d1fde199c881acc89b2ac9fb59e45"Comenzaba a creer que todas esas tareas, se las invento Kelly en venganza por no haberle dado el vídeo./p 


End file.
